Will of D
by itachikage
Summary: Fifteen year old Harry Potter watchs the Paramount War with the others on the island, and is driven to the sea by Whitebeard's final message. Two months later, he sees his chance to break away from the miserable life he's lead and set sail with his closest friend.
1. Setting Sail

One of my favorite new stories. HP/OP. Read on and enjoy.

* * *

Will of D chapter 1

On a small island in the south blue, fifteen year old Harry Potter watched the monitor displaying the execution of Portgaz D. Ace, second commander of the whitebeard pirates. As expected, the whitebeard pirates arrived in full force, led by their captain.

Edward Newgate, better known as whitebeard, was the hero of their town. This small island is famous among pirates as the birthplace of the greatest pirate of his generation. Surpassed only by Gold Roger for the greatest of all time. As such, much like rougetown in the east blue, many children dream of being pirates in this town. Himself included, of course.

The war raged on, and aside from a period of ten minutes when the communications were lost, Harry didn't miss a second. After over two hours, it was drawing to a close. 'Fire Fist' Ace was killed by a marine admiral, just after his brother, 'Straw Hat' Luffy, managed to rescue him from the execution block.

His death drove the whitebeard pirates into frenzy, but none more so than their captain. With one blow, he sent the admiral crashing into the fortress at the marine fold, following it up with a second that splits the island in half.

The Blackbeard Pirates intervened and after a short struggle, their captain was crushed despite the terrible state of whitebeard. The others began firing on the wounded man, and after nearly one hundred bullets, he appeared to have died, but rose again, locking eyes with Blackbeard.

His last words were some that Harry would never forget.

"I'm not interested in the treasure, but when it's found... The whole world will be turned upside down!" He yelled through the pain, "Someone will find it. The day will come." Gathering the last of his strength, and with his final breath, he cried to the heavens just like the pirate king almost two decades before, "The One Piece Does Exist!"

With that last sentence, the town's children roared in approval. The life of man called Edward Newgate came to an end on the marine fold, but across the sea, his last words start the second Great Pirate era!

* * *

Two months later, Harry lay in his bed, determined to leave the hell called the Dursleys. Somehow, he had to get a boat and supplies without the Dursleys finding out. They'd like nothing more than to hand him over to the marines on suspicion of being a pirate.

His peaceful thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the front door opening and his uncle's happy laughter. Carefully, he sneaks to the top of the stairs, watching the scene in the living room.

"Petunia!" he calls happily, "We're going to have a guest for dinner!"

"Who Vernon?" she asks excitedly, walking out of the kitchen.

"That rookie pirate whose been making a name for himself! Greyback, I think?"

"And why are we having dinner with a pirate?" she glares, holding the knife in her hand threateningly.

"Because I talked to the marines." Vernon laughs, "We help them catch him, and we get all his treasure! And that's not all! Look what else he has!"

Vernon hands her a picture, and she takes one look at it before gasping and dropping her knife, "Good lord, is this...?"

"We'll be rich!" he yells emphatically, "And all we have to do is give him dinner and keep him here until the vice admiral shows!"

"A vice admiral?" Dudley gasps, tearing his eyes away from the TV, "When does he get here? What about the pirate crew?"

"He'll be here at eight, and Greyback's crew will be captured at the same time as him." Vernon laughs, "Tonight, we finally get to live the lives we deserve! If only we could get rid of Potter..."

"He's been obsessed with becoming a pirate lately." Dudley sneers, "What if we claim he's a pirate in training?"

"Good idea Dudley." Vernon laughs, "But first we need to plant the evidence. Within the week, we'll be rid of him!"

Harry didn't bother waiting any more. He crept back to his room to think of a plan. He had to escape.

If the marines arrested him, he'd go to impel down, and the rumors are bad enough without having firsthand experience. Warn Greyback and beg him to take him? That wouldn't work. Greyback's a monster. Supposedly he ate a devils fruit. He's made a reputation for killing anyone that crossed his path, and more importantly, anyone who gives him bad news.

If he's talking with uncle Vernon, his ship needs repairs and refurbishment. Grunnings is the best firm around, so he's often contracted for repairs, but this small island isn't very popular with pirates. Those few pirates who attempt to get repairs here are often handed over to the marines on a silver platter.

His best chance was run. After the arrest, Vernon's likely to throw a victory celebration, which harry won't be invited to. He'll take whatever treasure he can, steal the pirate's ship as soon as the marines leave, and get as far away as possible. Eventually, he'd get to an island where he could start recruiting for his crew.

And so, Harry Potter made up his mind. In absolute silence, he went through what little he had, and prepared to depart.

* * *

At quarter to eight that night, while Harry waited for the inevitable marine strike force, there was a knock on the door. Dudley opened the door graciously for the guest. He was a large man, with a grizzled grey beard, in his left hand, he carried a small chest. "Welcome, sir." Dudley bowed, "My parents are in the living room. Shall I show you in?"

"Fine." Greyback growls and Dudley walks him across the hall. Once he'd opened the door, Greyback glared at him, "We've got business to discuss. Why don't you run along and go play with your toys?

"Of course." Vernon says, pouring three glass of beer, "Dudley, go finish your homework." the boy pouts, but walks back up the stairs.

Greyback sits across from Vernon and takes the offered cup, "Shall we get down to business?"

"Naturally. You said you had four ships, all of which need to be completely restocked and refurbished. Also, any damage should be repaired to the highest quality possible. Is all of that correct?" Vernon inquires.

"That's right. On the way here, I fought off a number of navy ships. The fact that my ships made it to port is a miracle." he replies, "But most of all, I need discretion."

Vernon nods in understanding, "And that will be quite difficult. As is standard practice, to ensure the work is done without marine involvement, the cost will be the captain's current bounty, as wells the cost of repairs. In total, it will cost you one hundred twenty million beri in hush money, plus another ten million for repairs."

"One hundred thirty million?" grey growls, "And if I wanted it done immediately?"

"As part of that agreement, your order would take priority over others, and would be done as soon as possible. It would take three days to complete everything." Vernon replies, "Is that acceptable?"

"Fine. I assume you want the reward up front?" Greyback asks.

"Naturally." Vernon says calmly, looking at the chest he was carrying.

Greyback places it on the table, "Given my current state. I don't have the money to pay you back, so I'll give you this instead."

Vernon opens the cheat and nods approvingly, "A devils fruit?"

"Unless I'm mistaken, a logia. I stole it from a pirate ship six weeks ago. Obviously I can't eat a second, and I don't trust my men enough to give it to them." he growls, "Do we have a deal?"

"I believe this works nicely. We will begin work first thing in the morning." Vernon stands, extending his hand when the door flies in.

A tall man walks in, smoking a cigar. "Fenrir Greyback, you're under arrest." he says, grabbing a hold of the jutte strapped to his back, "Will you resist?"

Greyback glares at the man, then at Vernon and howls. His face extends, hair growing everywhere as his appearance changes. The man was unfazed as the wolfman charges towards him.

Smoke billows from the man's body, smothering the wolf, who begins struggling. The struggle ends when the tip of the jutte forces Jim to the ground. His features change back to that of a man, "Seastone?" Greyback growls weakly, "That's low."

"I'll be dead when a pirate lectures me about morality." he sneers, clapping handcuffs around the disabled pirate, "Tashigi! Get him out of here while I arrest the others!"

A young girl clutching a sword runs in, "Yes, sir, Vice-Admiral Smoker!"

Vernon's face pales as smoker inches towards him, but the moment Greyback leaves the house, Smoker's expression soften, "Sorry about that. As a rule, it's illegal to help pirates. You'll have to come with me, under the pretext of an arrest, which will be voided and you'll be released within the hour." gesturing out the window to the resisting pirate, "And you really don't want his crew to think you betrayed them. If it looks like you were arrested too, it makes it less likely that you're a rat."

"So, this is all a formality?" Vernon asks to clarify, "I won't actually be arrested?"

"Of course not. You are a brave civilian who helped bring in a terrible pirate." Smoker replies, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "As per our agreement, the treasure is yours. You just need to put on a convincing performance to keep your family safe."

Vernon extends his hands, and smoker clips the cuffs in place, "Let's go."

Harry watches out the window as the woman drags the struggling pirate away. "As soon as The partying starts, I'm gone." he mutters, but to his joy, uncle Vernon is dragged out next, kicking and screaming at the man who obviously didn't care for his excuses.

Outside his door, aunt petunia hums a happy tune as she walks into Dudley's room. 'Now's my chance.' Harry thinks as he creeps down the stairs, backpack in hand. He reaches to open the door when he notices a treasure chest on the living room table, "Might as well." he whispers, opening the chest.

Inside was a piece of fruit, sea green in color, with a swirl pattern carved into the side, as if the fruit were a solid whirlpool. "I haven't had dinner, and I can't rely on whatever's on the pirate's ship, so might as well eat." Harry shrugs, taking a big bite out of the strange fruit.

It was the worst thing he'd ever eaten. He'd been forced to eat his aunt marge's dog, ripper's, dog food, and that was a thousand times better. Shutting the remaining fruit in the chest, he left the Dursleys house and went into town. Behind him, the wind blew.

It wasn't difficult to sneak into the dock, the security was lousy, nor was it difficult to find the ship. At one of the first docks, six ships were lined up, in various states. Three looked totaled. Holes covered the sides and decks, likely from cannonballs. Luckily, the bottom and lower sides seemed undamaged, so they were able to float, if barely. So he crossed those out. The next in better shape, no holes to the sides, though still covering the decks. The last two were in decent shape, so Harry choose the bigger of the two.

The Jolly Roger made it obvious that it was the flagship for the Greyback pirates. Scars covered the skull, and gnaw marks on the crossbones. Harry was just about ready when he noticed a major flaw in his plan. He was no navigator.

He could operate the ship well enough, having read everything on the subject from the local library, but he didn't know the first thing about navigating the seas. Even if he left the port, there is no telling how long until he found another island.

'If I need a navigator, there's only one choice.' he thinks as he climbs off the ship, and sneaks back past the marine security line, and through the town.

Once he'd reached the most luxurious house in the town, he climbed one of the trees and knocked on the window three times. The window opened and his best friend poked her head out, "Hey Daph, you still wanna be a pirate?"

The ebony haired girl laughed, "Always. Why?"

"I got fed up with the Dursleys, and found a pirate ship no one would miss." Harry smirks, "But I'm not a navigator. So what do you say? Wanna join my crew?"

Daphne stared at him for a moment, and called back into the house, "Mom! I'm going to the market!" and disappeared back into the window. Harry jumped down, and seemed to land far more slowly than usual, and waited outside the house.

Ten minutes later, she shoves a large bag out the window. The next minute, she's right next to him with only a small hand bag. "You'd better not be lying." she flares, hoisting up her back.

"I'm not crazy enough to lie to a Greengrass." Harry laughs, leading Daphne back to the ship.

"How'd you get it?" she asks as she examines the ship.

"These pirates came in and asked my uncle to repair their ships. My uncle sold them out to the marines and they were all captured." Harry tells her, "But let's get out of here. If your father finds out what happened, well never escape."

"Aye aye, captain." she smirks, "I'll let down the sail. You take the helm. Let's hope we've got some good wind."

Harry rushes over to the helm and just as he grabs the wheel, the city alarm sounds. "Looks like they noticed!" Harry yells, and the sail opens. Slowly at first, the ship starts moving just as the marines on the dock start shorting, "Get down, Daph!" he shouts, as the shots bounce off of the cabin.

Just as they leave rifle range, Daphne notices a far more pressing matter, "Warships!" she yells, "They're moving to head us off!"

'Come on wind, don't fail us now!' he thinks furiously. Almost like it was responding to his call, a massive gust of wind catches their sail. He's thrown forward from the acceleration, and Daphne crashes into the side of the cabin. In now time, they've sped past the warships, and out to open sea.

"No idea where that wind cans from, but I'm not complaining." Harry sighs after they lost sight of the warship.

"My nose is." Daphne mutters, rubbing her bloody nose, "But it's better than getting sunk, or worse, taken back home."

"I know." Harry says, "But just think. Your father raised you to be a navy navigator, now you've joined a pirate crew. This is the life!" he yells, stretching out his arms. Like a bullet, a blast of air rushes past his fingers, ripping a hole in the sail, "What the hell?"

Daphne looks from the sail, to him and back. "Harry... Did you eat anything weird recently?"

"Kinda." he shrugs, "My uncle had this weird..." he slaps himself, "I ate a devils fruit."

"I knew it." she laughs, rushing to her bug bag and removing a black book, "This is a list of all known devils fruits." she says, handing him the book, "See if you can find it."

Harry quickly looked through the pages. The first two sections passed without anything, until in the third, he found it, "Right here! The Gale-Gale fruit!"

Daphne couldn't keep the grin off her face, "That was the fruit my dad wanted. He was going to force me to eat it. Controlling the wind is an ideal power for a navigator. If you master it enough, you could even create storms!"

"Sweet!" Harry laughs.

"We're not out of the woods yet." she says seriously, "Let's get down and check if we've got a spare sail. I'd rather not have to row all the way to the next island."

Together, the two of them managed to find a new sail and replace the old one with a plain black sail. "Good." Harry nods, "Now, shall we go see what treasure is still onboard?"

"Definitely." she nods, "If we keep the course that we're on, well reach another island in the afternoon."

In the treasure room, they found it was surprisingly empty. According to Daphne's rough estimation, they had maybe five million beri. "I guess that's to be expected." she sighs, "For a rookie ship to have a devils fruit, it was most likely the bulk of its wealth. Still, we should be able to get some pretty good supplies with this."

"We're going to need some more crew mates. I doubt that we'll last for long with my untrained devils fruit alone." Harry says dejectedly.

"Then while in looking for a crew on the next island, you start training." Daphne smiles, "We'll make do until then."

As it so happened, they didn't need to worry about anything. The weather was perfectly clear all of the next day, and they reached the island around one. Evidently, word hadn't reached the marines about them, as they weren't held up when he entered without flying a jolly roger.

"Stay in the cabin." Daphne says, "Keep trying to learn what you can. Keep it simple. But be careful. We don't want you blowing up our ship."

"I promise to try not to blow up the ship." Harry replies cheekily.

She slaps him on the arm and puts half of the treasure into a bag, "I'll turn this in at the exchange while I'm looking for a crew. Hopefully I'll find someone. What positions are we looking for?"

"Cook, doctor, fighters, Sniper, and if you find anyone who could be helpful." Harry shrugs, "You never know what could be useful on the seas."

"Got it. Wish me luck." she sighs, crossing the gangplank and onto the unfamiliar town.

Harry retreats back into the ship and begins practicing again. As before, he could create the wind easily, but controlling it was almost impossible. The end result was less than desirable. The cloths he'd brought were strewn about, his glasses were shattered, and his hair rightly had been through a tornado.

"Keep it simple..." he mutters, and the wind picks up gradually. "Slowly speed up and slow down." he continues as the wind twists around the room. After nearly a minute, he'd managed to reel in control and slow it back down, though it exhausted him to do it.

"Again..." he mutters, and again the wind blows.

* * *

Daphne curses as she leaves the third exchange in town. All three had given her completely different prices for completely different reasons, and all three were far beneath what she's expected.

"They're trying to rip me off." she mutters, "Isn't there one honest appraiser in this town?"

"Excuse me..." a quiet voice says from behind her, and she turns. The speaker is a young girl, about her own age, with long red hair, "If you need something appraised, my aunt can help..."

"I've got a bunch of coins, and all these guys are willing to pay is a couple hundred thousand." she fumes, and the girl nods in understanding.

"We don't get many visitors, and the traders get paid for what they bring in. Please don't hold it against them for doing what they have to to feed their families." she asks kindly, "But my aunt will tell you honestly how much it's worth."

"I'd like to meet her." Daphne nods.

"Please follow me." she says, and the two walk through the city, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Susan. Susan bones."

"I'm Daphne Greengrass." she smiles, "I just came in this morning."

"Are you a merchant?" Susan asks knowingly, "Or perhaps a pirate?"

"Judging from your tone, you can probably guess." Daphne chuckles.

"Pirate it is. Do I want to know where you got those coins?"

"Most likely. And to answer your question, my friend and I just got started and we stole it from a crew that just got arrested." Daphne laughs.

"Well, my aunts a former marine vice admiral, but I doubt she'll hold that against you. It's not like you killed anyone for them." Susan shrugs, stopping outside a small shop, "Here we are."

She leads her inside the shop, and says to the blond woman behind the counter, "Good afternoon, Alita. Is auntie in?"

Alita nods slightly, "Just came back ten minutes ago."

"Does she have any appointments? I met someone who might be willing to do business with her."

"Not according to my schedule. Go right in." she says, waving them on.

Susan stops and knocks on the first door, "Auntie? I have a customer."

"Come in." she calls through the door.

On the other side, a woman with short grey hair, a square jaw, and a monocle on her left eye sat at a desk, which was covered in paperwork and a set of scales, "Good afternoon. My name is Amelia. How can I help you?"

"I have a bag of gold that I need converted into beries. Susan said that you could help." Daphne says, handing her the bag.

"Let's have a look." Amelia says, removing a few coins. She spent the better part of a minutes examine each, "I haven't seen coins of this quality since I sailed the grand line." placing the bag on the scales, she nods at the result and does a few quick calculations, "Three and a half million beri for all of them. Sound fair?"

Daphne nods happily, "Considering the others were offer six hundred thousand at best, that sounds very fair."

"As a rule, they'll try and take advantage of you if they don't think you know the value of your own merchandise. Even if you do, they'll try and shake your estimates. Unless you prove otherwise, going to a place like that is useless." she sighs, handing her a receipt, placing the gold next to her desk, and taking wad of cash, handing it to Daphne, "Let me know if you need more. I'm always open for business."

"Actually..." Daphne starts until there was a loud pounding at the door.

"Amelia Bones! Marines! Open up!" the commanding voice yelled, still pounding on the door.

* * *

First chapter is complete! I'll be uploading two more in just a little bit.


	2. Hawkeye and the Reaper

I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece.

* * *

Will of D. Chapter 2

Amelia quietly motions them into the closet behind her, "Give me a second." she muttered loud enough for them to hear, "Let me finish this up."

She leans in close and whispers something into Susan's ear, then shuts the closet door and walks to the door, "What's so important that you had to disrupt me when I'm working?" she says without fear.

"Amelia bones, you are under arrest." the commanding voice says, "for the crimes of assisting a wanted fugitive and stealing from the World Government."

She scoffs at the charges, "The Fleet Admiral and an admiral have nothing better to do then blatantly accuse me of false charges? How the marines have fallen, Sakazuki. Have you already forgotten who taught you two how to fight?"

"Not for a moment, Amelia. But no one is above justice. Will you come quietly, or will you fight and risk hurting your niece? Your wonderful secretary informs us she was here not a moment ago. It did take some persuading, of course." Sakazaki says calmly.

"You bastards." Amelia growls viciously, "What did you do to Alita?"

"She wasn't very cooperative, and when we told her our business, she refused to aid us. Those who stand in the way of justice shall be punished." a second voice says cheerfully.

"God damn you Borsalino!" she roars. The closet they were in rapidly became uncomfortable hot.

"This is your last chance to surrender, or this entire building goes up in flames with you and your niece in it." Sakazaki warns.

Even in the closet, they could hear Amelia grinding her teeth, but eventually she sighs defeated, "I surrender. But mark my words, if you lay one hand on my niece, I will tear apart you and anyone who gets in my way. I'll burn the sacred city to the ground if I have to."

"I wonder if you'll be so confident when you're wearing seastone." Borsalino laughs, but gets shut up real quick.

"Impel down can't hold me, and unless Kuzan rejoins the admirals, you don't have the strength to stop me." Amelia spits, followed shortly by the click of the handcuffs.

Daphne is physically holding Susan back at this point, "You can't do anything like this." she whispers into the struggling girls ear, "Come back to my ship. Maybe we can think of a plan!"

The struggling doesn't abate, but it doesn't matter as the door opens again, and the three walk out of Amelia's office. For five minutes, they don't risk leaving. If either admiral were still outside, they'd never have a chance.

When they left, the first thing they noticed was Amelia's desk was melted. Ashes from the mounds of paperwork are scattered about. The bag of gold Daphne had given her was nothing but a blob of molten metal, corrupted from the metal scales.

"If we meet up with my captain, we might be able to rescue her, assuming the admirals don't stick around." Daphne mutters, walking to the door, and turning towards the entrance, stopping at the sight.

The front room was a mess. The desk was broken into a hundred pieces, blood everywhere, and lying by the hallway, a human arm. "Let's go out the back." she tells Susan before she can see the carnage.

Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as Susan leads Daphne to the back door. Once safely in the crowded streets, Daphne turns to her, "Let's get back to my ship. We'll think of something."

"No." Susan says tearfully, "My auntie told me what to do, and that's what I'm doing."

"What?" Daphne asks, moving them out of the middle of the street.

"The last thing she said was to go to Neville's. That his grandmother could help me." she says, drying her tears.

"Lead the way." Daphne says, waving the red head on. They spent fifteen minutes sneaking through back alleys until they reached a modest apartment building. Susan knocks on the door numbered nine.

A boy with short black hair opened, "Susan? What's wrong? Have you been crying?" he asks worriedly, motioning them into the house.

"I need to talk to your gran. The marines took auntie." she says weakly, legs shaking.

"They took Amelia?" an old voice asks from the next room, and an old woman with grey hair, a red handbag, and wearing a stuffed vulture hat and green dress walks quickly to one of the armchairs. "What happened?" she asks as they pulled up a chair.

Susan relays the entire thing, from her meeting Daphne to the two of them leaving the door. "Auntie said that you knew what was going on. Can you tell me? Why did they take auntie?"

The woman was quiet for a long time, then stares into their eyes, "this could be awhile. Do you know why Amelia left the marines?"

Susan shook her head. "She always said that it was some minor lapse of judgment that cost her her career."

"Amelia was an admiral, easily the strongest the marines had ever seen. She ate a devils fruit, though I've never seen her use it. During her youth, she personally trained all three admiral who fought at the Marinefold. One day, she received orders to guard Professor Vegapunk's lab.

He had succeeded in creating a devils fruit by synthesizing fragments of two that had been acquired by the marines. While he was to report his success to the council, she was to guard the lab. During that time, there was an explosion inside the lab. The final research notes and all three devils fruits were destroyed. Amelia accepted full responsibility and resigned." she says calmly, "But that's not the full story.

Amelia is a staunch support of justice, but more attune to Sengoku or Akikoji's Moral Justice. She doesn't believe that the ends justify the means, and someone like Akainu, who would destroy an island to capture one pirate, is scum not worthy to be called marines. Unfortunately, this doctrine of Absolute Justice, had slowly taken over. This fruit would've been replicated and dispersed to marines around the world for the sole purpose of eradicating all pirates. This went against her own views, and she acted.

Using her authorities, she disabled all cameras in the lab, stole the created devils fruit and the research notes, then burned everything else to the ground. She hide them away, and only ever told me where they were. It appears that the marines realized what happened and seek revenge." she sighs, "I doubt they'll stop until the find it."

"Where is it?" Susan asks, "We could trade if for auntie."

"You do nothing of the sort!" she snaps, "Right now, those are the only things keeping her alive."

"Then what else can we do?" Susan cries.

The old woman places a hand on her shoulder, "You're Amelia niece, that much is obvious. You already know what she would do if the roles were reversed."

Susan stares I to her eyes, and nods, "Take the fight to them."

"That's right, but don't do so foolishly." she warns, "Find a team, people you can trust, and the power to fight. Then you can save her."

"Are you telling me to become a pirate?" Susan asks unbelievingly.

"Is that wrong?" she laughs, "I used to be a pirate back in the day. That was where I first met Amelia."

"I never knew you were a pirate!" Neville gaps.

"I wasn't just a pirate. I was one of the best. Third in command of the ship. Just behind Silvers Rayleigh and Gol D. Roger." she chuckles as all of them gasp.

"The Pirate King...!" Neville stutters, "Then why are you such good friends with Mrs. Bones?"

"Why shouldn't I be? She and I crossed swords many times. before she was promoted to admiral, she served under Vice admiral Garp. Quite frankly I hated her, until there was this one incident.

Two years before he was executed, as we neared the end of the grand line, a villain named Voldemort managed to rise the ship Pluton. He was a monster that needed to be stopped. That was clear to everyone. Roger ordered us to turn the ship, and for the first and last time, joined forces with the marines. That was when you realize that sometimes, your mortal enemy is the person you trust most." she says, smiling as she looks back, "After we'd both retired, she entrusted the experimental fruit to me. If you want it, I'll give it to you."

"Really?" Susan states blankly.

"That fruit was Amelia's. If she's in trouble, her niece should have the right to use it. and I think I speak for Amelia when I say, like Roger said to me all those years ago, 'The sea is a vast place. Every person will find their path somewhere beneath the waves. Whatever that path is, that's for you to decide.'"

Susan nods, and turns to Daphne, "Do you think your captain would let me join?"

"I think he would." she smiles, "Welcome aboard."

Susan smiles for the first time since Amelia was taken, and Neville's gran smiled brightly, then looks at the door, "Neville, why don't you take them to visit your parents? Give them my blessing, and tell them you've grown. that their little boy is all grown up."

Neville stares at her in confusion, but outside the door, they hear faint whispering. "Go out the window, if you please." she smiles, "I have to entertain our guests the way only the Roger Pirates can." With that, she reaches for her cane, and for the briefest second, Daphne felt a wave of energy that chilled her to the bone.

Neville leads them to the back window, which seemed to have been set up as an emergency exit. The side of the wall had a guard rail, and a roll up ladder at the top. He threw it open, grabs a sword from the wall, and climbed down. Susan followed, then daphne. As soon as she reached the ground, there was a loud crash and the sounds of a fight in the apartment.

"Let's hurry." Neville says, strapping the sword to his back, and they run towards the edge of town.

"Aren't you worried about her?" Daphne asks as they run.

"My gran can handle herself. I pity those marines." he chuckles dryly, and picks up speed.

At the edge of the town, Neville leads them to a cemetery, and to two graves in the back.

Frank Longbottom Loyal marine Captain and Friend

Alice Longbottom steadfast marine and mother

Both had the same date of death, so it could be assumed the perished in the same battle. Neville kneels beside them, "Hey mom, dad. Sorry I haven't been by to visit too much. Things have been a bit hectic. Just now some marines just tried to arrest gran, so she couldn't be here. She said to give you her blessing and to tell I've grown. That I'm all grown up."

There was a low rumbling as he finished speaking and a small hole opened on his father's tombstone. Inside, there was a fruit roughly the size of a pineapple with red swirls coving it. Each swirl was interconnected, giving it the appearance of Ivy. Next to it, there was a large stack of papers.

"I guess this is yours." he says, handing the fruit to Susan, "What do you want to do with the notes?"

"Leave them. I don't have a use for it, and if I get captured, they won't be able to get this fruit from me." she says, taking a huge bite out of it. Using all her willpower, she swallows it, and starts coughing, "God that was terrible!"

"Good news. One bites all you need." Daphne smirks, "you got the power. All that's left is a useless husk."

"Still no reason to leave it for them." she says, swallowing the rest of it, "It didn't taste as bad this time." she shrugs, "Still need something to drink though."

The other two laugh as she jokingly tries to rub the taste off her tongue.

* * *

Amelia sits on the floor in a cell in the local marine base. They hadn't removed the seastone handcuffs, so escaping was out, but she still had a plan. The door opens and Sakazuki walks on, accompanied by two eager young marines.

"Get up. It's time for your integration." he barks, and she slowly gets up.

"Nowadays, people call what you do torture, not integration." she glares, and one of the soldiers knocks her to the floor with a punch.

"Everything I do is for the good of everyone." he says calmly, "We need that power now more than ever. Give it to us, and your crimes may be pardoned in consideration of your years of service."

"I don't know what you're taking about." she spits, and another punch.

"Try again." he glares, "I still have great respect for you, Amelia. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't sure beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Investigation never was your strongest subject." she says as she tries to get to her feet. The other soldier kicks her in the ribs. She shouts in pain as one of her ribs breaks.

"I wonder if you'd still say the same thing if your niece were sharing a cell with you." he asks calmly, recoiling slightly from the sheet venom in her eyes.

"You stay the hell away from her or I will finish what whiteboard started!" she shouts, and both the soldiers begin foaming at the mouth, and fall as she release a burst of Haki.

Recovering from his initial surprise, he looks at her enviously, "That is why you were the role model for all the marines. No other admiral has ever possessed the King's Haki." leaving, he looks back, "As I understand it, your niece is quite close to a boy named Neville. I think we should go see of they've seen him."

Getting to her feet as best as she can with her hands cuffed behind her back, she charges after him, slamming straight into the steel bar. Her shoulder shatters from the impact, but she pays it no attention as she glares at the fleet admiral, "You touch one hair on her head, you will die!"

"Such big talk, Amelia the reaper." he smiles, walking out of the cell block.

She sits in silence, enduring the pain of her broken bones for almost an hour before he returns, luckily without Susan.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." he shakes his head sadly, "To think you befriended such a villain."

"You have no right to call anyone a villain." she spits, "Besides, like me, Augusta's retired."

"There is still a warrant for her arrest. The second largest bounty in the world. 'Hawkeye' Augusta. Current bounty, Fifteen billion Beri." he glares, "You played your cards well. You knew that we don't have the resources to fight someone like her."

"Of course not. With Whitebeard dead, I think only Rayleigh could fight against her on equal footing." she laughs, and he smashes her head first into the wall.

"I won't ask again. Where is it?" he growls.

Amelia smiles weakly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sakazuki grabs her by the neck and places a finger in front of her monocle, "Have it your way." he glares, and his finger turns red hot from the magma, inching closer to her eye, "But you'll tell me either way. It's just a matter if how much damage you take before then."

The monocle melts at his touch and she steels herself for what is about to happen. Her screams echo throughout the base.

* * *

Harry pants in exhaustion, unable to move as the wind he'd created petered out. It had taken him a day, but he could now control the speed and size of the wind by instinct. All that was left was practicing attacked, but he couldn't do that until they were back at sea.

Out his window, through what little vision he had without his glasses, he could tell that it was night. 'Daphne shouldn't have been gone this long.' he thinks as he pours himself a glass of water.

"If she's not back in ten minutes, I'm going out looking for her." he decides, concentrating on restoring his strength as much as possible.

* * *

"Anything?" Neville asks for the fifth time, as they walk through the mostly crowded streets headed towards the docks.

"No Neville." Susan glares playfully, "I still can't figure out what my power is."

"Are you sure about not going back?" Daphne asks him, "Your gran could be hurt."

"Gran can handle herself. She's taught me since I was old enough to learn that if we get attacked, keep away until she contacts me. So, can I stay with you for tonight?"

"I'd imagine it'll be fine." Daphne shrugs, "We got a big ship, but only three members including Susan, so we're bound to have some extra rooms."

They cross the fence into the harbor, but Daphne immediately knows that something's wrong. Even at this hour, there should be someone. The fact that there isn't... As soon as she hears the rifle cock, she drags both her group to the ground, narrowly avoiding a volley of bullets.

"Marines! Stay on the ground!" a voice calls into the night. A dozen footsteps clatter around them, and Daphne chances a glance up. Four marines had guns drawn and pointed at them, while two were approaching them.

"When I say now, get out of here." Neville whispers, as the two marines get closer, "Now!" he shouts, jumping to his feet and slashing one of the marines, while forcing the second in between them and the remaining marines.

Susan and Daphne roll to the side as Neville brings down the first, but two of the remaining soldiers aim towards them while the others are still concerned with Neville.

Daphne doesn't even have time to gasp before the marines shoot, and she is blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

So, next time susan's ablity is reavealed and all sorts of other fun things. I'd love to hear what you guys think.


	3. Flight from the Admirals

Last chapter for tonight. Number of reveiws determines when the next update is, so reveiw and let me know what you think.

* * *

Will of D. Chapter 3

Harry rushes to the deck as he hears gunfire in the harbor. The sinking feeling in his stomach told him that Daphne was caught in the crossfire. "I'm coming!" he shouts, jumping from the ship, the wind carrying him across the sky.

* * *

The pain she was expecting never comes as she opens her eyes. Standing between her and the dumbfounded marines is a massive beast, easily bigger then all of them put together.

From behind, it seemed like a mass of red hair, but from in front, it was terrifying. Its feline teeth were longer than their guns, its limbs lean and strong, even the bullets had bounced off without so much as a scratch. Though at first it seems pure red, it has the faintest stripes, only a half shade lighter than the main color.

"what the hell is it?" the first marine yells, shooting all of its bullets against the beast, each bouncing harmless off the skin as the beast walked closer to them, growling angrily. The second marine ran back towards the base, while the first was frozen in fear. The beast effortlessly pawed the marine, sending it flying into a nearby building.

The other marines, which Neville had been holding off, quickly retreated after, dragging the wounded marine with them.

Neville breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to the giant cat, "Susan? Is that you?"

The cat growls and nods. Daphne gasps, "It's a zoan fruit! That explains why you didn't feeling any powers. You don't have any unless you transform."

At that moment a gust of wind blows around them. She closes her eyes as the dust blows around her. Something lands in front of her. "Are you alright?" a familiar voice asks.

"Harry!" she cries, throwing her arm around his neck, "I'm fine, thanks to them."

Harry sighs in relief, "I think we need to talk, but let's get back to the ship."

Neville nods and Susan growls in approval. The four of them creep through the harbor as much as possible considering that Susan was still a massive feline, eventually arriving back at the ship.

* * *

Amelia wakes as the door flies open. Through her remaining eye, she saw Sakazuki and Borsalino approaching, smiling.

"Well, good news and bad news. Good news, we don't need your help anymore, so you won't be interrogated again." Borsalino smiles happily.

"I'm sure my remaining eye is quite grateful for that." she says sarcastically, but he continues as if she hadn't said anything.

"Bad news, a patrol just reported in from the harbor. Apparently they attempt to arrest three children, and the one with long red hair turned into some sort of giant monster cat."

What little color remained on her face following the impromptu eye removal drained from her face. Sakazuki nodded to confirm her suspicions, "If you won't talk, I guarantee she will."

Anger rose up from inside of her, giving her strength she wouldn't have imagined. "Stay... The... Hell... Away... From her!" she roars, infusing her entire body with Haki. The Seastone handcuffs shatter from the power, pelting the entire cell with shrapnel.

Both admirals were momentarily stunned by the display of power, which was all she needed. Drawing on the full might of her devils fruit, she lashed out, sending both of them crashing into the wall.

For the first time since she'd left the marines, she was using her powers. The death death fruit. One touch when she's serious is instant death against anyone untrained in Haki. The admirals were spared that fate by virtue of their reflexes, but even dulled by Haki, they weren't moving for a little while.

Without missing a beat, she broke through the wall, alerting the entire base to her presence. Glaring back, she thought, 'If I weren't so concerned about what orders you might have given, I'd kill you both. When next we meet, you'd better bring an army.'

The soldiers she came upon were horrified by her appearance. The power covering her body gave her the appearance of a grim reaper. Her entire body black, save the skeleton.

Rather than needlessly killing soldier who had nothing to do with it, she released her Haki, knocking out most of the base.

Every soldier below the rank of captain collapsed, leaving the field clear. The admirals had clearly neglected to teach the common soldier about the importance of Haki against a skilled opponent. A fatal mistake.

Those few who remained never had a chance. One touch and they lost consciousness. Only vice admiral John Giant put up a decent fight, but even he could not stop her as she knocked him aside and escaped into town.

"Just hang on, Susan!" she pants, running with all her might to the harbor, leaving the alarm blaring at the base behind her.

* * *

Harry nods as Daphne, Neville, and the recently transformed Susan finish retelling their story, "Quite the adventurous day. I agree with Daphne. I really want to help your aunt, Susan, but our only fighting force is me and you with our uncontrolled powers and Neville with basic swordsmanship training. Going up against two admirals is suicide."

Susan nods sadly, already knowing what he would say. "Right now, we just don't have the strength. But once we have a bigger crew, we'll storm impel down like Straw Hat Luffy and get her out." Harry smiles, "Just don't give up hope, Susan."

"But Luffy failed to save ace." Daphne smirks.

"So we'll do better. We'll succeed where he failed." Harry shrugs, "In the meantime, what do you guys think we should do?"

"Am I to assume that you don't have a problem with Susan joining the crew?" Daphne asks.

"None what so ever." Harry nods.

Susan breathes a sigh of relief and Neville looks at Harry, "Would you mind if I join you guys? At least for a little while."

"I've got no problems. You?" he asks Susan and Daphne.

"I saw him fight." Daphne smiles, "He'll do great."

"I agree." Susan says happily.

"Then welcome aboard." Harry smirks, "Daphne, do we have the supplies to reach the next island?"

She pulls out some sea charts and looks them over carefully, "It'll be close. We've got enough, but if we run into any bad weather, we might get blown too far off course. After that, I don't want to know what happens."

"We'll have to risk it…" Harry sighs, "All three of you were spotted by marines, and I doubt it'll take the admirals long to figure out you ate the devils fruit. We need to be long gone by then."

They all nod in agreement, but Susan still stifles a sob. "Then we'd best leave immediately." Harry says as there was the sound of footsteps, "Daphne, prepare to depart. Everyone else, get ready for a fight." he whispers, slowly opening the door to the hall.

Peering into the hall, Harry gulps as he finds a gun in his face, "Where's Susan?" she glares, gun already cocked.

The door flies open as Susan throws her arms around her, "Auntie!"

"Thank god." Amelia sighs, throwing away the gun to hug her, "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to everyone here, I'm fine." she cries in her shoulder.

"How'd you escape?" Daphne smiles, though it turns to a frown at the sight of her bandaged eye, "We were in here making plans for breaking you out of impel down."

"Well, let's hope that's not necessary. You need to get out of here." she says sternly, "When I escaped, I took the admirals out of commission for the time being, but they won't stay down for long, and they know where you are."

"We were just about to set sail when Harry heard you." Neville chuckles, as Daphne runs past them to prepare to leave.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Amelia chuckles, "Just like your gran."

Neville shrugs, picking up his sword, "More like my dad. Gran and mum were gunners, I'm a swordsman."

"Guys!" Daphne called from the deck, "Get up here!"

They run quickly up the steps and onto the top deck. Daphne is pointing towards the city, her hand shaking. Following her finger, Harry saw what she was scared of. A large number of troops were moving through the docks towards them.

"Damn. I thought I did more damage than that." Amelia cursed, jumping back to shore, "go! I'll hold them off!" she shouts, running towards the mass of people.

"Auntie!" Susan yells, trying to follow, but Neville holds her back.

"How long until we can leave?" he asks Daphne, dragging Susan away from the sides.

"Another minute, if the wind picks up!" she shouts back.

"Leave that to me." Harry says, "Tell me when to go!"

In the middle of port, they could hear gunshots and explosions, accompanied by flash of light. They seemed to be moving closer. As soon as Daphne gave him the signal, the battle moved into his line of sight.

Amelia was standing between the ship and two men. One of them was difficult to look at. His arm was glowing, like it was made of light. The other's hand looked like it was molten rock.

"I'm going to go help her!" Harry tells then, about to jump to the dock, But he's stopped by her shout, "Get out of here! I can't protect you and fight them at the same time!"

Susan was visibly crying as she watched the black figure dodging blows from both admirals, while a dozen marines race towards their ship.

Harry grinds his teeth in frustration, but creates a gale in his hand and throwing it to the sail. The sudden acceleration knocks most of them to the floor, but their ship rockets from the docks towards the open sea.

In the air just above them, Admiral Kaizuru was standing on air with a ball of light in his hand, "Sorry. It's nothing personal, but goodbye." just as he was about to release the ball, his shoulder explodes from a bullet. Jumping back, he whines, "No fair. Shooting from the opposite side of the island."

As he vanished in a flash, Harry gulps, "How'd that happen?"

Neville answers simply, "Gran."

Susan nods, still crying, and Daphne says, "Works for me, now let's get out of here!" with a nod and another gale, the island disappears into the horizon.

* * *

Amelia smiles as the ship disappears. With that captain, she'd be safe, so all that left is to get rid of the most powerful enemies after them. And that means...

Sakazuki and Borsalino were masters of Haki, and with their devils fruits, there's no question that those rookies wouldn't stand a chance.

"Surrender, Amelia." Sakazuki says calmly, "We both know that you can't use your devils fruit anymore. Paramecia that brings death. Truly a fearsome power, but the toll it takes on your body is heavy. Before, that wouldn't have been a problem, and both of us together couldn't beat you. But after more than a decade, can you really say that you have the stamina to defeat us?"

She nods in agreement, but activates her powers regardless, "You're right that I can't hope to beat you, but if I move, you'll both go after those children. I won't let that happen."

"Stubborn fool! You always stood for justice, yet you're willing to risk your life to protect pirates?" he shouts, sending a torrent of magma at the reaper. Narrowly dodging, though her skin is still burned from the intense heat, she lunges forward, planting a punch on his chin.

"She's more than a pirate. She's my niece." He growls angrily, despite both her arms felling like they were on fire.

The punch sends him flying, though he survived thanks to his Haki, he was left unable to defend against her. As he struggles to his feet, she rushes to finish him. She knew she didn't have the strength for a drawn out fight. She had to finish him before Borsalino recovered from Augusta's bullet.

Just as she approaches to deal the final blow, a beam of light pieces her through the chest. "You've grown old, Amelia." Borsalino says sadly, plunging the spear in deeper as she coughs up blood, "You considered me out because Longbottom took out my good shoulder, but I'm just as capable of fighting without it."

Silently cursing, she gasps as blood fills her lungs, "Susan, I'm sorry."

* * *

Safely drifting the waves, Susan stares longingly back towards the island, "Will she be okay?" she asks tearfully.

Daphne places an arm around her, "She'll be fine. She's tough. You heard those admirals. She taught them. They don't have a chance."

"And if she does get captured, well storm impel down and get her out." Harry says simply, "For now, we need to resupply. How long until the next island?"

"Three days normally, maybe two if we can keep this wind." she replies.

"I wouldn't count on that. After training all say, it took almost everything I had to create those two." Harry sighs, leaning up against the ship, "We'd better get some sleep. Who wants to be lookout?"

Neville steps up, "I'll do it."

Daphne nods, "I'll stay up at least for a little while. I need to make sure the course is set."

"Let me know if anything changes." Harry says as he helps the tearful Susan downstairs.

* * *

Lowering her eye from the sight, Augusta smiled at the pirate ship disappearing into the distance. At that speed, even if the marines left now, it would take an extraordinary navigator to get more than a general idea of where they are going. Tracking Admiral Kizaru back to the shore, she sighs as he disappears behind the buildings, "Sorry, Amelia. The rest is up to you."

With that, she stood and walked to the ship she'd hidden along the opposite shore. She'd expected it to be for Neville, but after everything that's happened, for the first time since Roger's death, she felt the sea calling.

'Hawkeye' Augusta Longbottom wasn't one to disregard such an obvious sign. As the ship set sail, she chuckled, "I never thought I'd come out of retirement."

* * *

For the past two days, Harry and Susan had begun training to better control their Devil's fruit powers. Controlling the wind was simple now, but he was having trouble with the final logia ability; transforming into it. Susan, on the other hand, had mastered transforming into a monster cat, not that any of them knew exactly what kind of animal it was. She was still working on partial transformations, but she already notices another perk. Her senses were more acute.

"How long?" Harry asked Daphne, who was poring over sea charts.

"It should be coming into view within the hour." She said back, "Land fall in two or three."

"Great. How about we get together and plan?" he asks, and she nods, stepping out onto the deck. Neville, who had been atop the mast, climbed down, and Susan returned to her human form.

"Alright, so, we've got three and a half million, plus some more coins that we can trade if we can find an honest appraiser." Harry says to his three crewmates, "What do we need?"

"Food and water." Susan starts, "I'd say we've got maybe enough for one more day without it, and you never want to be on the sea without previsions."

"Very true." He nods, "Anything else?"

"See if they've got any sea charts. The only one we've got here are a little beat up and hard to read." Daphne replies, "And maybe a weapon? You and Susan have your powers, and Neville's got his sword, but I've got nothing."

"Speaking of, I could use a better sword if there's extra." Neville pipes in, "This one's not very sharp, and it was a real pain to actually use it before." Then as an afterthought, adds, "Cannonballs. We've got the cannons, and Susan's a decent gunner."

Daphne and Harry look to the red head, who blushes and nods. "Well, that answers that." Harry nods, "I'll go out and get what I can. The marines saw all three of you on the last island, so they might have put a bounty on you."

"Maybe." Daphne grins, "Though it would be pretty sad to have the crew get bounties before the captain."

"I'll get there before long." He laughs along with the others.

* * *

On the nearby island of Centaurea, the masses fled into their house as three people walked through the streets, all with the same red hair and freckles. Two were identical twins, with a stocky build, while the one between them was taller, leaner and emitted an air of confidence. The only person who didn't run was a young girl with long blond hair and a dreamy expression, who simply sat on her porch. When the three men stopped in front of her, she asked, "Did you come to use my power?"

"Yes." The tallest said firmly, "As promised, in return, your town will not have to pay this week's tribute."

"Very well, Mr. Bill." She says calmly, "Ask your questions."

"Will the marines attack?"

"No. There are no marine ships within two hundred miles of this island save the local forces."

"Fred?" Bill asks, and one of the twins nods, "Yeah, it's true."

The other twin asks next, "What of the other villages? Are any of them planning something?"

The girl sighs and answers, "Karseen to the west plans to attack the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you, Miss Luna." Bill smiles, "As always, your wisdom will assure your town's survival." Turning to leave, he adds, "Fred, George, Let's go. We're paying a visit to Karseen."

The twins nod as they walk away from the dreamy eyed girl now crying quietly at the fate she'd condemned another village to.

* * *

"Mom, dad." Bill says as he climbs aboard the ship, "No marines any time soon, but Karseen is planning to revolt."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" the plump woman said firmly, "Take Ron and Charlie and teach them what it means to cross the Weasel Pirates."

Two more boys stepped out of the cabin, each armed with two pistols. The older of the two was built along the same lines as the twins, not as tall as his older brother, but with a strong build. Their youngest brother was tall and gangly, with a twisted grin on his face.

"Well, they were bound to try something stupid eventually." He smiled coldly, "Let's go teach those idiots a lesson."

"Ron, remember." His father scalded, "If we destroy the city, we lose the income. Let bill handle it."

"Got it, dad." Bill nodded and disembarked along with the other four. Using a car they'd stolen from one of the islander, it was a quick ten minute drive to the Town of Karseen. Once there, they strode into the town hall. Bill grew his sword from his belt, "I believe a town meeting is in order, old man." He said to the mayor, the point of his sword less than an inch from the old man's heart.

Nodding shakily, he rang the town bell, and the pirates escorted him to the square, where the people were already gathering.

Once most, if not all, of the town was gathered, bill said loudly, "It has come to our attention that some among you have decided to take up arms against us."

Various degrees of fidgeting confirmed that many people were in on the plot, even if they weren't directly involved. Continuing uninterrupted, bill adds, "This town has long paid its tributes, and so has earned a reprieve." This announcement caught a number of people off guard, and he nodded pleasantly, "This act will be dealt with, but all of you need not suffer. Surrender the ones directly responsible, as well as reveal any information that confirms this, and you will all be spared. It will be as if this never happened."

Some looked around nervously, likely those involved in the plot, though almost all eyes were on an old man in the center of the crowd. No one moved except for a little girl in the front row, who looked terrified as she stepped up, "I heard mommy say that that old man Gerrad was being bad…"

"Thank you, brave girl." He says happily, "Gerrad, come up here."

The old man in the center limped up supported by his cane, standing directly in front of him, "So, are you responsible?"

"No." he growls, glaring at the girl, "I am always the first to pay my tributes."

"Bill, he's lying." Fred grins, "Too bad too, you always were pretty good about paying."

The crowd gasps as the man pales considerably, "You're wrong!" he cries, "I would never!"

"Another lie." George smirks, drawing his sword, "Last chance. Give up the others and you could survive."

Realizing he was outed, he glares, "I will not allow you to harm the others?"

"Have it your way." Ron grins, and fires a bullet into the man's shoulder to the horror of the crowd. The little girl screams as the man buckles in pain.

"Don't hurt him!" She cries, jumping between the pirates and the old man. Ron coldly glares, drawing his second pistol ,"Get out of my way." He growls, cocking the gun and aiming at the girls head.

"That's enough!" Charlie shouts grabbing Ron's arm, "That's too much. Old man, just tell us what we want to know."

"Let her go." He mutters through the pain, "I'm the one behind the whole plan. Let her go and take me instead."

"That was the truth." George nods, "Tell us where the weapons are, and we'll do as you ask."

"In my house, under the basement floor." He sighs, "Everything is there. The others were just following my lead. They won't cause you any trouble."

"Alright." Fred nods as he and George walk back into town. Bill and Charlie drag Gerrad to his feet, "let this be a warning to all of you." Bill calls, "This time, we will take the leader only, next time, you won't be so lucky."

On the way out of town, they meet with the twins, who'd successfully destroyed the weapons and burned his house to the ground, and they dragged their prisoner back to the Burrows.

* * *

"Luna dear?" Her father asks when she tears up while looking into the distance, "What happened?"

"I killed them." She cried, "Those poor people just wanted to be free and I killed them."

"What do you mean?" he asks, pulling her into his arms. Over her shoulder, he can see plumes of smoke rising from the west.

"They came back, and I told them that Karseen was planning to rebel." she said sadly, "now, those poor people are going to die because of what I said."

"Luna, you have nothing to feel sorry for." He assured her, "This is what you have to do for everyone. We aren't as well off as the others. We could never afford to survive without your gift. It won't be for long. Someday, someone will come and save us."

"I know." She whispers so softly, her father never heard it, "They'll be here soon."

* * *

So, that's the end of today's updates. If you've got the time, leave a reveiw so that the next chapter comes faster.


	4. The Island of Centaurea

Prelude to he war with local pirates. Naturally, harry introduces himself to the local marine captain too.

* * *

Will of D. Chapter 4

Daphne carefully brought the ship into the port as Neville threw the anchor overboard.

"I'm off." Harry says as he climbs off the ship, "Keep your heads down until I get back."

"Yeah, yeah." Susan sighs, "Find out if we've got bounties yet."

"I will." He nods, and walks towards the town. Almost as soon as he reaches the end of the dock, he's met by a strange, dreamy eyed blonde girl, looking desperately around. The moment she saw him, she smiled brightly, "Hello."

"Hi." He says nervously.

"I'm Luna." She says, obviously missing his nervousness, "I'd be happy to show you around and help you get whatever supplies you need."

"Really?" he asks, stunned, "but why?"

"I don't know." She shrugs, "But I feel it's a good idea."

"Alright." He sighs, "If you're sure."

"Great!" she smiles brightly, "Let's get started."

Their first stop was the local market, where he used a good deal of the money Daphne had gotten from the last island to purchase enough food and water to last the crew for over a month, as well as taking the treasure to a local appraiser. They didn't get quite as much as they did from Amelia, the appraiser seemed much better than the previous ones, as he gave them two and three quarters million beri for the last of the gold coins.

As they left, counting their money, or course, Harry asks, "Do you know where the local Marine outpost is?"

"Yes, but why would you need to go there?" she asks, looking slightly confused.

'Crap.' He thought, quickly trying to make up a believable lie, "I'm a bounty hunter, and I'm looking for some new targets."

"Oh." She nods, "That makes sense. If you'd like, there are a couple of pirates along the coast that could prove a good idea."

"Really?" he chuckles nervously, "Well, that's good. You'll have to point them out once we get there."

"Of course." she smiles as she leads him through the bustling streets, completely unaware of a red haired girl eyeing the wad of cash like a hawk.

Inside the small Marine outpost, Luna says to the man behind the counter, "Captain Nezumi?"

"Miss Luna?" he nods, "How may the marines assist you?"

"I was showing our guest around town." She replies, "He's a bounty hunter, and he needs the most up to date list."

"Easily accomplished." He says as he removes a book form the box beside him, "Quite lucky. An updated copy has been made available just this morning. That will be two hundred beri."

After paying for the book, the two leave the outpost, "Why aren't the marines doing anything about the pirates you were talking about earlier?"

At this, she snorts, "Because those marines are even worse than the pirates. At least they are open about what they want. Nezumi does exactly what he's supposed to except when he is paid to do otherwise, and those pirates are good about paying him to overlook their actions."

"Damn." He sighs, "Well, I'll take a look at this when I get back to my ship. Is there any place where I can get some swords?"

"You don't strike me as a swordsman." She says, eyeing him closely.

"Well…" he starts nervously, though out of the corner of his eye he notices something moving. Turning, he sees a girl probably a year younger than him with long red hair and a few freckles. She's holding a gun bad smiling,

"Hello." She says happily, "I was wondering if I might get that money you had earlier?"

Luna stiffens next to him, and he glares at her, "And why would I do that?"

Around them, people seemed to have noticed and were running and screaming in all directions. Without missing a beat, she answers, "Because I'm a pirate, and I could kill you easily?"

"What a coincidence." He smirks, and lets loose a blast of wind, knocking her up against the wall of a nearby house, "I'm a pirate too. The question is can your gun beat my devils fruit?"

Luna gaps at him as he walks towards her downed form, glaring at the gun she still held loosely at her side, looking at him in horror. When he was less than ten feet away, she finally snapped out of it and tried to shot him. Luckily, he noticed and was able to dodge, kicking her in the shoulder before she can aim again. As she cries in pain, the gun flies away. "Luna. You said that he'd do his job, right?" he asks, glancing at the cowering figure in front of him, "I'm assuming that she's one of the pirates you were telling me about?"

"yeah." She stutters, "Ginny Weasley, Bounty is ten million."

"Would that corrupt bastard pay?" he smirks, dragging Ginny to her feet.

Luna's smile widens, "He'd have to. Refusing to pay a bounty would warrant an investigation, which he certainly wouldn't want. I can't say that she'll stay locked up, but he'd pay you."

"Good. Then let's go back." He says, pushing the girl in front of him.

"It would be best to let me go." She hisses, "Otherwise, my family will kill you."

"I'm shaking, really." He grins, "But, you know? Why don't I go ahead and collect the bounty on you, then on your family and you once they've brokered some backroom deal to get you free."

She was practically kicking and screaming as she was forced into the outpost. Nezumi doesn't even look up, "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to collect the bounty on this woman's head." He grins, "Ginny Weasley, bounty ten million beri."

Nezumi head snaps up and he glances at the fiery red head, "I see. Well done. You've only had the book ten minutes and you've already made an impressive capture. Ensign! Get in here!" he shouts into the back room, and two more soldiers rush in, "Take her away while I reward our young friend for his work."

As they drag the handcuffed girl into the holding cell, he smiles towards them, "Marvelously done. I just need your name. The marines mandate that we record the names of anyone who claims a bounty."

"Harry Potter." He answers as the mousy man quickly jots it down on the clipboard.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. I shall return in just a moment with your reward." With a bow he steps into the back room, returning moments later with a stack of bills, "Ten million beri. Feel free to count it, I will not be offended."

Nodding, he quickly counted the bills, which indeed equaled ten million, "A pleasure working with you." He nods, "And I hope that our relationship can continue to be profitable."

"And I as well." Nezumi bows as they step out of the outpost. Immediately calling for a soldier to take over for him, he went to his room, and picked up his personal transponder snail.

"What?" the female voice said from the other end of the line.

"This is captain Nezumi." He says calmly, "I will be sending a messenger shortly. It would be in your best interest to give this messenger fifteen million beri."

"And why would we do that?" she asks questioningly.

"A bounty hunter just came in with your daughter. I will require ten million to replace her bounty in the marine coffers, plus five million for me to 'lose' the paperwork and 'accidently' leave your daughter's cell door open."

"A what!?" she yells, nearly deafening him.

"As I said, your daughter was captured. Fifteen million to release her." He says plainly, "My representative will be at the burrows in half an hour. Once I receive the money, she will be free to go."

"fine." She says, and her glare is obvious even over the phone, "But I want to know the name of this, 'bounty hunter'."

"His name is Harry Potter." He answers, "I've never heard of him before now. He was about the same age of that youngest son of yours, with black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He left with that Luna girl."

"Good." She says firmly, "You'll have your money."

"A pleasure." He says, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"How'd everything go?" Daphne asks when he and Luna climb aboard the ship, "And who's this?"

"We got just about everything we needed." Harry answers, "Though none of the stores had cannonballs, and the swords weren't worth it, but otherwise, we got everything. And this is Luna. She was helping to show me around town."

"Good." Susan nods, then grins, "So, what did you find out about our bounties?"

"Nothing yet." He shrugs, "But I've got the bounty book, so we can look it up."

Nodding, everyone got together and he opened the book, which is sorted by alphabetical order, "Let's see, Bones." He starts, "Yup. Susan Bones. Twenty million for theft of world government property, resisting arrest, and a known Devil fruit user."

"Wow." She grins, "I'm pretty bad ass."

"Next up, Daphne Greengrass." He laughs, "Your dad must love that, by the way. Daphne Greengrass, Theft of marine impounded ship, and aiding in the theft of world government property. Fifteen million. Currently affiliated with Pirates unknown. Well, we'll have to fix that."

"Damn right." She laughs, "I want my dad to know exactly who it was that stole his precious navigator away."

"And last but certainly not least, Neville Longbottom." He says, turning to him, "Twelve million for assisting in the theft of world government property and for the murder of two marines."

"They say murder, I say self-defense." He shrugs, "They shot first."

"Well, congratulations." He shrugs, "Our crew's total bounty is forty seven million beri."

"So, you guys are really pirates?" Luna asks in amazement.

"Sure are." He grins, "A bit new at this, but they've got bounties, so it counts."

"Fair enough." She shrugs, "Though, you might want to be careful."

"Why?" Susan asks as she helps them to put away the food.

"Harry beat another pirate and turned her into the marines." Luna explains, "She's part of a crew that's been terrorizing our island ever since the revolutionary army left. They've got the marines in their pocket, so she'll be free by the end of the day, and they aren't about to let someone who crossed them live."

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Susan asks calmly, though there was a prominent feline growl in her voice.

"That three million beri wasn't nearly enough to buy everything we needed, and someone weak that was worth ten million beri decided to attack us, so why not take advantage?" he shrugs, "Besides, if she was anything to go by, the rest of them won't be too much of a hassle. I didn't break a sweat,"

"Actually, Ginny is easily the weakest member of the crew." Luna tells them, "The whole crew is related, and she's the youngest daughter. All her brothers have higher bounties, and her parents are higher still."

"Well, that's too bad." Harry smirks, "Since I have the lowest bounty on our crew."

"And all of us know that that's only because you haven't done anything to piss them off." Daphne pipes up as she looks at the sea charts Harry got, "Well, we could leave now, or we can capture those others you were talking about and then leave."

"I vote we stay." Harry smirks, "I still need to make a name for myself, and what better way than taking down a pirate crew and humiliating a marine captain at the same time, plus, since I don't have a bounty, I can collect for the other, and we would get their treasure, plus the bounties and I could get a bounty all at once."

They stare at him in disbelief, and then all of them nod in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Harry smirks, "So, we wait until they make the first move. Until then, Susan, let's get in what practice we can."

* * *

Nezumi walks into the holding cell and opens the door to Ginny Weasley's, "Oh dear. It would seem that someone let the prisoner go. Well, it could've been an accident, and I don't believe that it's worth opening an investigation into."

"About time." She glares, stepping out of the cell.

"The guard here will be on break for ten minutes, and no one will be watching the entrance." He says, walking away, "Get out of here before they come back."

As he said, the path was completely clear. Even the security camera had been disabled. Walking briskly through the halls and out the door, she immediately comes face to face with her oldest brother.

"Hello, Ginny." He smiles, "Shall we?"

"Great." She grins, "Now, when are we going to kill those bastards?"

"In time." He answers, "Mom and dad want to talk to you, and the twins are out doing recon."

Alright." She groans following him to the car and back to the burrows.

Once aboard the ship, her father immediately called her into the ships study.

"What happened." He asked as soon as she sat.

"I was looking around, and I saw this weak looking guy was a load of cash, so I thought that it would be easy to steal it." She says embarrassedly.

"And?"

"He was a pirate, with a devils fruit." She sighs, "I got crushed so quickly, I didn't even notice what he did. One minute I was standing with my gun on him, the next I was thrown against a wall."

"If he was a pirate, how could he have claimed the bounty?" He asks slowly, considering everything she'd told him.

"I don't know. Whoever he is, the marines insisted that there was no bounty on him, so either he's new, or he's one of the warlords of the sea."

"He couldn't be a warlord. They're all accounted for, and none of them look even remotely like him." He sighs, "Which means that he's a new pirate. We shouldn't have any trouble with him." Smiling he adds, "Get ready. We leave as soon as the twins get back and can formulate a plan."

"Right." She grins, already plotting her revenge against that black haired bastard.

Several hours later, the twins stepped back onto the ship, "We've got news." Fred said to his brothers.

"Too right, oh brother of mine." George grins, "The little pirate has his ship docked in the harbor. I counted five people on board, one being Miss Luna."

"Is she a part of his crew, or simply being her usual overly kind self?" Bill asked while Charlie went to get the others.

"Mostly likely just being Luna. We weren't able to get a glimpse at his devil fruit power, though two member of his crew didn't seem like they would be too difficult." Fred says with a shrug.

"One is a mediocre swordsman, and the other is a decent shooter at best." His twin adds, "It won't be all that hard."

"Good." Their father says as he hand his wife walk out of the cabin, fully geared up, "I'm assuming you've got a plan?" at the twins nod, he smiles, "Then get ready. We leave when you're ready."

"Aye aye captain." They grin before going to their room.

* * *

"Alright." Harry says that night after Luna had left, "Daphne, what did you find out about these pirates?"

"The weasel Pirates." She nods, "The Captain is Arthur Weasley, bounty of thirty five million and a suspected devil fruit user. Next is his wife, Molly, who is well known for being completely ruthless. Over a dozen bodies to her name alone, and a bounty of thirty three million. First mate is Bill Weasley, their oldest son, the most level headed, and an extremely confident shot, as well as being a master martial artist. Next is Charlie. Again, a suspected devil fruit user, but he is also a competent swordsman. Both of them have a bounty of twenty five million.

Next are twins Fred and George. More mellow then some of their brothers, but in a pinch, they can easily be as ruthless as mom. They've also got some strange power, but it's unconfirmed to be devil fruit. Twenty for each and a joint bounty of fifty if you can bring in both at once. Finally, the youngest son is Ronald. He's a chip off the block, and not in a good way. He's even worse than his mother. A complete psychopath. He killed eighteen people, include four children. His bounty is set at thirty two million.

And the last is Ginerva." Daphne sighs, closing the book, "Ten millions and extremely over confident. With little to no power to back it up."

"Oh man." Neville sighs deeply, "You really picked a nasty bunch."

"Yeah." Susan nods, "This is gonna be trouble."

"Too late now." Harry says, looking out the window, "They're here."

The other three jump to their feet and look out the window. Sure enough, eight red haired people were walking straight towards the ship.

"So, just to recap, we've got two suspected devil fruits, two psychos and a couple more, all of whom have a higher bounty then us." Daphne sighs, grabbing her gun from the table, "Neville, did you get your blade sharpened enough?"

"As sharp as it will get." He shrugs, "This is probably going to be the last battle for it."

"Well, if we can get all these bounties, we won't have any trouble getting a new one." Harry shrugs, "Susan, shall we go?"

Nodding, the two stepped out onto the deck.

"Hello up there!" the center figure, Arthur calls out to them, "So sorry, but you see, you've made the mistaken of harming one of my children, so you must die."

"You should've kept a better grip on her leash." Harry grins, "So, are we going to do this or not?"

The shortest of them ran towards Harry without waiting, despite the protests of the others. Smirking when he notices that it's Ginny, he sidesteps her and concentrates his power behind his punch, adding to the force and shattering every bone in her arm. Another punch to her head stops the screaming and takes her out of the battle.

"I told you to keep a better grip on her leash." Harry says mockingly, tossing Ginny outside the battlefield, "Who's next?"

"I'll take him." Arthur growls, "Charlie, take the girl. The rest of you, take care of the others."

Arthur stands across from him, while the third tallest stands across from Susan. The others stay back, waiting for a chance to get past them.

"This should be fun." Charlie smiles, and his face grows, scales covering his bod as he grew into a small dragon. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see that Susan just stared at it, and with a growl, her features changed as well, and the monster cat pounced, to the horror of assembled weasleys, slamming the dragon head first into the deck of the ship.

"I forgot to mention that we've got a monster too." Harry grinned, "Give him hell, Susan."

With an affirmative growl, the cat paws the dragon off the ship, until they were facing off in the harbor. The other Weasley's started approaching the cabin.

"Shall we get started?" Arthur asks, and his muscles started growing, "Time to avenge my daughter."

* * *

Next Chapter has one of my crappy fight scenes against the Weasel Pirates. Hopefully they'll get better over time, but It's as good as it'll get for now.


	5. War with the Weasels

Will of D. Chapter 5

Susan stood opposite a pirate who ate a dragon-type Zoan Fruit, and even worse, he was likely more trained then she is, only having her's for a couple of days. Despite that, it was obvious that Daphne and Neville couldn't fight against it given how easily he recovered from her attack. Which means her only option is to defeat him and help them.

"Well, this could be even more entertaining than I thought." The dragon said rose onto two legs, its features shifting slightly until it was vaguely human shaped, "Tell me, what are you?"

"I don't know." She admits, changing to her half beast as well.

"And yet you still want to fight against me? Not even knowing what your animal form is?" he grins, "Well, no matter. Let's see how long you last."

"Fine." Susan growls, and the battle begins. Charlie lashes out with a claw slash which Susan only just manages to dodge, and tried a slash of her own, which bounces harmlessly off of the dragon scales. Effortlessly shifting back to full dragon form, he releases a wave of fire and Susan returns to her full form as well, the flames passing harmlessly around her. Using the brute force of her cat form, she bats the dragon into a nearby shop, causing it to collapse on top of him.

The brief reprieve as he drags himself out of the rubble gave her time to think. Her monster cat form was larger and stronger than the dragon, but his control and special abilities gave him a definite advantage. In a drawn out fight, he had the edge, even more so with her crew mates in danger. No matter how she looks at it, the answer is easy.

While he was still trapped by the destroyed shop, she leapt and brought her full weight down on top of the dragon, pulverizing the stone and elating a wail of pain form the mystical beast. Quickly, she releases her claws, and with the added size and strength of her full form, they break through the scales and the ground flashes crimson as he trashes about in pain, releasing fire at every opportunity until finally, he ceases moving.

Susan steps off of the dragon, and smashes her paw into its head. The dragon form disappeared, leaving the battered form of Charlie Weasley barely clinging to life.

With her enemy out of the way, Susan sprang into action, racing back to the ship as gunshots echoed from aboard.

* * *

Harry watches Susan's fight briefly before being dragged into his own, with Arthur Weasley's bulking muscles less than a an inch from breaking his nose, he ducks under the punch and lets loose a gust of wind. To his surprise, he is completely unaffected by the wind.

"As I thought." He sighs, "Your power is either a Logia than controls the wind, or a paramecia that effects gravity. Either way, by increasing my mass, I can reduce the impact of the power while simultaneously increasing my own offensive power."

"That's a handy power." Harry smirks stopping the approaching weasleys with a gust of wind, "But the way I see it, we're at a standstill. My power might not affect you, but yours is of no use if you can't see me."

"But I can see you." He grins, and his muscles bulk even more, particularly the muscles in his legs, and with astounding speed, he dashes forward, leaving Harry almost no time to react. Out of sheer desperation, he uses his newest technique, and completely vanishes.

The other weasleys watch in disbelief while Arthur tries his hardest to find him. Only too late does he notice the flash of silver behind him, and Harry reappears behind him, slamming a knife straight into his spine. With a screech of pain, he falls to the ground, and faints before long. The others glare at him even as they look at the downed man with worry.

"I'll fight him." Bill says, running into the fray. The other four try and sneak into the cabin yet again, and this time, they are stopped with rapid gunshots from inside. The first clips Ron's arm, while the second hits molly's stomach. The twins both dodge by the skin of their teeth and redirect their attention towards the two young people standing in the doorway.

"Well Fred." George sighs, "Looks like this won't be as easy as we thought."

"Right you are, George." He affirms, "Dad's down, and so is Charlie. Mom's in trouble, and Ginny's creamed. You think we should get out of here?"

"No point." George glares, "These two wouldn't let us if we tried."

"Well, Ronniekins isn't the best backup." Fred nods, "But let's do what we can, shall we?"

"Are you guys done talking yet?" Daphne glares, reloading her pistol.

"Maybe…" Fred smirks, "It's time to cut loose?"

"I couldn't agree more." George grins, and both twins draw their knives in unison. Ron likewise grits his teeth and grabs his gun with his unwounded arm.

"Get ready." Neville warns and stand between the twins and Daphne, "This won't be easy."

"I know." She says, and starts shooting at Ron, who despite his injury, avoids them all with ease.

Both twins leap forward, knives blazing as Neville hastily dodges, slashing at the first twin, who doesn't even flinch as the blade bounces harmlessly off of the cloak he was wearing. The other twin throws something into the air, and his visions fades. Before he could even think about what to do next, hearing something making noise to his right, he slashes at it, and smiles slightly at the feeling of something on the other end break, and a grunt of pain.

"Ouch. That was cold." Fred grins.

"Icy cold." George agrees as the light breaks through the Peruvian Darkness powder. With both twins standing unharmed, Neville looks to his right and gasps as he sees Daphne clutching her arm, blood pouring down the side.

"You bastard." She growls as Neville rushes to her side and Ron laughs wildly.

"I'll have you know that our parents were married." The twins say with a smile, "Besides, your friend did it, not us."

"I'm so sorry!" Neville says, standing between her and the three enemies.

"Don't worry about it." She groans, "Just hurry and beat these guys."

"They're going to beat us?" George says with a laugh, before it was interrupted by a loud growl. They turn just in time to see a familiar cat jump over them.

"Just in time, Susan." He grins, "I'm guessing that you beat him?"

Growling in affirmative, she glares evilly at the twins, who seem just a little shaken up by her appearance.

"Well, looks like Charlie got beat." Ron shrugs, "No great loss. I can kill these clowns myself."

"Then, by all means." George says with a frown, "You take that cat."

With a grin, he shots at Susan with abandon, only to pale as the bullets bounce off of her. Rather than doing the smart thing and retreating, Ron just draws his sword and charges at her. While he's slashing harmlessly at her, neither twin moves, even when Susan paws him clear off the boat.

"Well, now that that's taken care of." George shrugs, flicking something at her feet, "We'll worry about you as soon as were done with them."

Susan growls protectively, but the growl turns to a whimper as the small cube George flicked at her expands and turns into a swamp, swallowing her up.

"Portable swamp." Fred smirks, "Perfect for dealing with that troublesome devil fruit user in your life. The water will sap their power, and keep them safely contained until we see the need to deal with them."

"Or they drown once it gets too deep." George adds with a grin, "Whichever comes first."

"Susan!" they cry as she struggles helplessly in the swampy waters.

"If you want to help her, just beat us." He grins, replacing his knife with a sword, "We'll tell you how to stop it if you do."

"You might want to hurry though." George adds, "It'll get deeper over time, and she can't exactly swim anymore, can she?"

"Well, at least it's a fair fight." Daphne shrugs, "Lets finish this quickly, before this get any further."

With a slight nervous nod, Neville turns back towards them, sword ready, "I'll take the one with the sword."

"Got it." Fred grins, "Well, dear brother, it appears you can handle her."

Daphne glared at the knife wielding twin, and switched her pistol to her good hand. 'Six shots.' She thinks carefully, 'that's all I've got. I won't be able to reload in the middle of a battle with my arm like this.'

"You ready, my dear?" George asks with a mock bow, lunging at her. Struggling to get out of the way, she fires one of her remaining shots, which just grazes his hand. A small gasp of pain was the only indication she got that he'd felt anything, along with a more aggressive style, attacking with both reckless abandon and almost surgical precision. Chancing at glance, she notices Fred and Neville stuck in a standstill, which means no help from him anytime soon. 'Only five shots.' she thinks as she ducks under the most recent stab.

Shooting once more, she concentrates all of her thoughts on a plan as George jumps back and out of the way of her bullet. "Only one chance at this." She mutters as he jumps towards her again, zigging and zagging so she couldn't get a good aim on him. With a gasp, his knife digging into her side.

As she falls, as a last resort, she places the gun flush up against his knee and fires. This time, there was no dodging and no hiding it. He bellowed in agony as he collapsed backwards clutching his destroyed knee. Seizing the oppurtunity, Daphne slams the butt of her gun into his skull and he collpases.

"George!" Fred cries as he attempts to run to his brother's aid. Sensing his opportunity, Neville slashes his back and he fell alongside his brother.

Both Neville and Daphne were panting as they worriedly approached the downed twins, all the while trying to stem the bleeding from her side.

"Did we get them?" Neville asks, taking both of their weapons.

"Looks like it…" she smiles before gasping, "How are we supposed to save Susan!?"

Neville gasps as well, turning back to the ever expanding swamp. The giant cat in the center was sinking slowly into the waters.

"I'll drag her out." Neville yells, jumping into the water.

* * *

Harry stood panting across from Bill Weasley, who was in a similar state. Neither had been injured, but they also weren't making any headway. The few successful attacks on both sides had been glancing blows at best. Oddly, Bill was able to hit him even when he'd transformed. While it might not be too dangerous given that he was invisible, he also had a lot more battle experience than Harry, and that could give him the edge.

"You're good." Bill smiles, "But the only reason you beat father was because you managed to surprise him, probably the same reason that your little girl friend beat Charlie. Don't expect it again. You won't beat me as easily, and the twins have never lost to a devil fruit user."

At that moment, there was a slight scream, and Harry looked over. Susan had become trapped into some black swamp, while the twins were laughing next to her. Daphne and Neville were glaring daggers at them, all while trying to stop the bleeding on her arm.

"You could help her, of course." Bill says following his gaze, "But the momentary interruption would be all I'd need to finish you. Being a Logia won't save you from me."

"Maybe." He admits, "But that just means I have to beat you and then go help her."

The smile disappeared from Bill's face, "Then let's stop talking and fight."

Harry turned his body into the wind, and bill doesn't even flinch. Extending his hand, he launches a ball of wind towards him, which he dodges at the last moment, and jumps towards him, landing a punch straight to his gut. 'It should've gone right through me.' He thinks as he instinctively turns back, clutching his stomach.

"I already told you it would be pointless." He smiles, "As powerful as a Logia fruit may be, it doesn't make you invincible. The only reason you've lasted this long is because of that invisibility of yours. If you really wanted to, I doubt you would have too much trouble escaping, if you abandoned your crew that is."

"Never." Harry growls, getting back to his feet, "We'll leave together after you and your family are rotting inside the marine's cells."

"I thought you were pirates, not bounty hunter." He says mockingly, "You should do what you have to to survive, even in this hopeless situation. I'm sure they'd understand."

"You know, you could as well." Harry smirks, "After all, I wouldn't follow you while Susan's still in danger."

"We both know that neither of us are going to leave, so let's settle this already." Bill shrugs, taking his stance again.

"Finally, something we can agree on." He smirks, and the fighting resumes.

Harry sends a wave of wind blades towards him, who dodges easily and tries to counter it with a kick, nearly hitting him. It was only a split second decision to push him back with a gust of wind that saved him. 'Wait a second…' Harry smiles from under his cloak of wind, 'he can only dodge it if I concentrate on him. If it's an area attack…'

Bill runs back towards him, and Harry releases his attack. A single small whirlwind blows from his hand, covering the entire front of the ship. With a flick of his wrist, the wind picks up, accelerating the gusts of winds and engulfing the front of the ship in a tornado.

"What the hell!?" Bill yells as he flies into the air.

"Let's see you try and dodge while you're in the air." Harry smiles and compresses a massive amount of wind into the tip of his finger, "Gale Gale Bullet."

The tiny ball rips from his finger, and hits bill dead center of his chest. With a scream he falls to the ground, unmoving.

After a tense moment, he didn't rise again, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief just as he heard a gunshot and a screamed, followed by two loud thunks. Turning, he saw Neville grab the twin's weapons before jumping into the swamp.

"Neville!" he yells, running over to his friends.

"Harry." Daphne says weakly, "Any idea how to help Susan?"

"Yeah, maybe." He says, "Just hold on until I get back."

In the swamp, Neville is trying, and failing to lift the massive cat out of the ever expanding swamp. "Get out of there, Neville." He warns, placing a hand on the surface of the water. As soon as he's out of the way, Harry releases a massive gust of wind, which blows threw the water and lifts her gently from the swamp.

As soon as she was clear of the water, she transformed back into her human form, "Sorry about that." She says sadly, "I try and save Neville and Daphne, and you guys have to save me. Talk about embarrassing."

"Well, you're safe, and that's what matters." Neville says comfortingly, "Besides, you beat a dragon. That's got to count for something."

"Yeah, well, you didn't spend the last ten minutes stuck in a swamp." She mutters, "I think that counteracts anything I did."

"Well, let's talk after we get these guys to the marines." Harry sighs, "I'll feel a lot better when we don't have to worry about getting killed in our sleep."

"Let's starts with the two that have the devil fruit." Daphne says as Susan starts bandaging her wounds, "The last thing we need is to have one of them wake up."

"I don't know about him." Neville shrugs, jerking his head towards the completely unmoving Arthur Weasley, "Looks like you cut his spine. I wouldn't expect him up anytime soon."

Harry kneels next to him, checking his pulse, "Well, he's alive. Let's get him out of here before he dies and we loss forty percent of the bounty."

With a nod, Neville scooped up Arthur and Harry grabbed Charlie, "Daphne, Susan, keep an eye on them, and see if you can find that other one Susan sent flying."

"Got it." Susan nods, "I'll leave them to Daphne. I don't want her bleeding out trying to get an extra ten million from Ron Weasley's body."

"Good idea." He nods, "We'll be back."

* * *

Luna Lovegood was woken from her sleep by a sudden sense of foreboding. Something bad was about to happen. Over the years, she's had many feelings like this, and all of them were proved justified. The last time, she woke the next morning to find that the weasel pirates had taken over the entire island.

Quietly so as not to wake her father, she crept out of the house, only hesitating for a second before grabbing her father's pistol from the drawer. The feeling grew closer as she neared the harbor. 'Could Harry's crew be in danger?' was her first thought, and proved beyond a doubt when she passed the destroyed market stall she usually goes to for fish. In the distance, two figures were disappearing towards the marine base. The entire area was covered in blood, but didn't seem to be enough to suggest someone had died. Unfortunately, she's had too much practice identifying those since the pirates came.

Split between following the figures or checking the ship, she ultimately goes to the ship just in time to see Ron Weasley climbing back onto the dock, looking absolutely livid.

"What do you want, Lovegood?" He growls, pointing the gun at her, "Get out of here. Dad and bill aren't here to stop me this time."

"No they aren't." she says calmly, "but you won't shoot me. They'd find you."

"And I'll kill them too." He grins, "Then I'll take over. These guys are bound to have some good treasure, so I won't have any problem starting my own crew. Hell, I'll be a warlord before long,"

"You'll never be anything." She says bravely considering a known psycho had a gun on her.

Just as he was about shot her, his voice was drawn to a voice on the deck. Turning, gun already pointed at the stunned face of Susan Bones, Luna instinctively grabs the gun she took from her house and fired at the same time as Ron.

* * *

"Neville, you go hide." Harry warns as he picks up the two pirates, groaning under their weight, "It's not a good idea for a wanted pirate to walk into the marines."

"Good idea." He chuckles, "I'll get back to the girls. Something doesn't feel right."

"I hear ya. Tell them to stay in the cabin. I'll see if he can get some marines to bring them here instead of dragging them myself."

"Aye aye, captain." He grins, running back towards the docks. After waiting for just a moment, he dragged the two into the outpost. Inside, a lower ranking marine was sitting lazily, and jump when he saw him.

"How can the marines help you?" he asks nervously.

"I've got a couple of bounties to claim." Harry answers, "I captured all of the Weasel Pirates."

"All of them?" He gasps, looking at the two barely breathing men, "Well, that's definitely Arthur and Charlie Weasley. Where are the rest?"

"On my ship." He answers pleasantly, "I just thought that I should take these two since they have Devil fruits."

Nodding, the marine yells back, "Get me a squad and two sets of Seastone handcuffs, on the double!"

Six more marines quickly ran out, clapping two sets of handcuffs around the two men, "These for men will accompany you to your ship and collect the remaining men." The first marine says as he takes the two prisoners, "We'll dispense the bounties after that."

"Got it." He nods, and the five leave the outpost.

* * *

Neville notices a pool of blood on the dock and quickly rushes onto the ship. There, lying next to the other bodies was Ron Weasley. Unlike the others, who seemed to be clinging to life, especially Molly, who was currently ranting weakly about how this wouldn't go unchallenged. Leaning against the walls both Susan and Daphne were supporting a crying Luna.

"What happened?" He asks the girls.

"Apparently, Ron was going to come after us again, but Luna ran into him before he could get here." Daphne sighs, "And she managed to kill him before he killed Susan."

Nodding, he helped Luna to her feet, "Don't you worry about it. You did the right thing."

"I know." She cries, "But it doesn't make it any easier."

"I know." He says kindly, "Come on, let's all go inside. Harry will be back with some marines in a few minutes. He'll be bringing some marines to take away the rest of them. Naturally since all three of us are wanted, we can't very well be out in the open when he does."

"I'll stay here." Luna mutters, "I'm not wanted, and it would seem a little unbelievable for one person to beat so many others."

'Are you sure?" Daphne asks, placing a hand on her shoulder, and the girl nods, "Alright. Just be strong."

Less than five minutes after the crew went inside, footsteps were heard along the dock, and Harry stepped aboard. He gasped slightly, but hid it well enough, "How did everything go?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing too major." She says with a fake smile, "I've got them all here, But Ron got a little out of hand, and he didn't make it."

Another small gasps went unnoticed by the marines, who, after they got over the fact that a little girl helped bring down a pirate crew, were busy restraining the others.

"Well, aside from Ron, you get the full bounties for all of them." The marine lieutenant informs him as they begin dragging them away, "If you'll return with me, we'll get this taken care of and get you your rewards."

"That would be nice." He nods, "Luna, would you like to come with me?"

"No." she says softly, "I'll wait with the ship."

"Alright." He nods before following after the marines, casting a worried look at her that told her he knew something was wrong.

With all the pirates being all but carried back towards the marines, Harry couldn't help but smile. This was almost too easy. Sure he wouldn't be able to do this once he got a bounty, which would hopefully be soon, but it was almost too good to be true that a pirate is going to get over a hundred million beri from the marines.

Once they'd arrived, the Weasleys were thrown into the cells next to their father and brother. Nezumi was smiling behind the counter, "Very excellent work." He says with a chuckle, "Well, unfortunately, Ronald's bounty is decreased since he was killed, but you will receive the full bounty on the others. Let's see, thirty-five for Arthur, thirty-three for Molly, nineteen point two million for Ron, a total of a hundred thousand for the other four boys, plus ten more for recapturing the girl. Is that correct?"

"Sounds right to me." Harry nods, struggling to contain his laughter.

"One hundred and ninety seven million two hundred thousand." He says, counting out the money and handing it to him, "Congratulations on your fantastic work. By this time next week, your name will be famous, mark my words!" Nezumi chuckles.

"I look forward to it." Harry nods, and walks out of the outpost, "If I catch anymore, I'll be sure to take some more of your money."

"I'm sure." He says watching Harry leave, and then steps into the holding cells, "I want to know the moment any of them wake up." He informs the guard before walking back to his room.

* * *

"Seriously good haul." Harry laughs walking onto the ship, "Almost two hundred million!"

"Damn!" Neville roars, "So, no one else died?"

"Nope just Ron." He shrugs, and turns to the little smiling blond, "Do you know where their ship is?"

"It's anchored along the west coast." she answers, "Why?"

"To the victor go the spoils." He grins, "Shall we go and loot it?"

With four identical nods, the crew left the ship to go after the Weasley treasure.

* * *

"What did you say?" Nezumi growls, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Like I said, the man isn't I bounty hunter." Bill says calmly, "He's a pirate. Same with the others."

"What others?" He asks, "I only ever saw him with that Luna girl."

"He was the captain, along with three others."

"I see." Nezumi smiles, "Then I'll go ahead and capture them as well, and keep your bounty money for myself."

"And you'll let us go?" Ginny grins.

"Of course." He says with his back towards them, "Assuming you can come up with my usual fee while you are here."

Ignoring their cries, he left the holding cells and turned towards his men, "Prepare a crew and take that 'bounty hunters' boat. I have reason to believe he is actually a pirate. Anyone onboard is to be taken into custody."

"Yes sir!" the man said with a salute, "Who will command the search?"

"I will take command. Inform me when you are ready."

"Understood!"

* * *

Sorry if the fights weren't very good. Another one next time, and they set out to sea again.


	6. Looting and Bounties

Lots of looting and fighting.

* * *

Will of D Chapter 6

It took the better part of an hour, but the crew made it to the eastern shore, and Harry stood amazed at the ship, "Is this actually their ship?"

The ship in front of them looked, for lack of a better word, bizarre. It looked like something more resembling something that had been added onto continuously with no regard to its outward appearance. It likely started out like an ordinary ship, but over time, they'd added onto the top, and outward until it looked to be some demented tree house.

"Yeah, this is it?" Susan asks in disbelief.

"This is it." Luna nods, "I've always wondered why they still us this old thing, but they do."

"Well, let's get started on looting everything." Daphne grins, "You guys will have to do all the work, since I'm still hurt."

The five walk up the awkwardly shaped gangplank, which like the rest of the ship, was tilted at an angle. Admittedly, it might help develop your sense of balance, but it seemed awfully risky to have such a thing over water when there are two devil fruit users on your ship.

"Daphne, look around and see if you can find anything of value. Everyone else, pick a room and see what you can find."

"Aye aye!" they all say, even, oddly, Luna. Daphne went ahead of them and opened doors, taking a quick look around each room, and the others each took a room, looking more thoroughly. The first one to make any discovery was Susan, who apparently found the crew's stash of cash. Seventy-five million beri.

"Wow. We're making a killing off these guys." She grins, "already over two hundred million beri, not even counting whatever else we find."

"Glad to hear it." Harry calls from the next room over, "Anyone else find anything?"

"Nothing here!" Luna yells.

"I haven't found- Wait, what's this?" Neville calls, and the other three, being curious, go into the room he was searching, labeled Charlie's room.

Inside, Neville had thrown the mattress up against the wall, holding a long katana in his hand. The sheath was black with a red trim, and a six pointed star for guard. "I recognize this sword." He says when he sees them,"This was my father's Kuroichi. It went missing after he was killed."

"Are you sure?" Susan asks, looking at it, "It does look like the sword he always had in the old photos at your house, but…"

"One way to find out." He replies, "Kuroichi was a Kokuta. If the blade's black…" drawing the sword, he smiles brightly at the pitch black sword, "my gran was always pretty mad that the marines lost his sword. I hope she doesn't mind me using it."

"Well, now we don't need to buy you a new sword, do we?" Harry smirks, "That thing looks like it could cut a ship in half."

"Well, since he'll probably get here before long, we might as well leave him something." Neville smiles as he unhooks his old sword and sets it under the bed, "let's get back to work. Pirates won't settle for just a sword and seventy five million beri, will we?"

"Never." Harry grins, "Just so we're clear, that's your share of today's treasure."

"Works for me." He shrugs, "This sword's probably worth more than this ship and everything on it."

"Damn." Luna smiles, eyeing the sword, "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." Neville says with a slight blush.

"Let's hurry." Daphne calls from the hallway, "The marines are bound to come here and seize the ship before long, so we should be gone by then."

"Right. Let's go." Harry nods, and they continue going through the other rooms. Aside from the sword and the money, they didn't kind much of value. After stripping the little treasure and the weapons from all the rooms, they left the ship, each laden down with some manner of treasure.

Walking towards the city, Luna grabbed a hold of Harry's sleeve, "Harry, you might not want to go back to the ship."

"Why not?" Harry asks while the crew stares at the blond.

"The marines are searching it now. Probably the Weasley's gave you up as pirates not bounty hunters." She answers, "If you return there now, you'll probably be arrested."

"Is that right?" He says while deep in thought, "How do you know that?"

"I can feel it." She replies sheepishly, "I know you probably won't believe me, but it's true. I've always been able to tell things like that."

'How many?" Harry asks.

"huh?" she stares.

"How many marines?" Harry clarified, "can you tell?"

"I think it's twenty… no twenty one."

"Alright." He nods, "Everybody, get ready to fight. We'll toss them off our ship and set sail!"

"Aye aye!" they cheer, and continue moving.

As they walked through the city, they passed right by her house, and Luna asked, "Do you think you could wait for just a second?"

"Sure, but why?" Neville says, lowering his bag of loot.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question….' She answers, and after taking a deep breath, continues, "Can I join your crew?"

The rest of them look at Harry, who thinks about it for a second, "Are you sure?" he asks finally.

"Positive."

"What about your family?"

"My daddy might not like it, but I'm sure he'll understand. That was why I asked us to stop here. We just passed my dad's house." Luna smiles nervously.

"Alright. How about this. Go inside and talk with your dad. Tell him whatever you need to, and take the time to really think about this." Harry says calmly, "We'll wait out here for ten minutes. If he doesn't want you to go, or you change your mind, stay there. We don't want the marines getting the wrong impression. We'll carry on after that."

"Alright." Luna smiles brightly, "I'll be back!"

As she runs off, Daphne chuckles, "She seems awfully sure of that."

"Well, let's take a break while we wait." Harry smiles, lowering his bag to the ground, "We'll need the energy for the fight."

"You think it's true?" Neville asks, drawing his new sword and testing its weight.

"I think she wouldn't have brought it up if she wasn't absolutely sure. She's helped us a lot, and I think she's earned some degree of trust by now."

"Good enough." Susan grins, sitting on the ground, and they all wait patiently for her to return.

* * *

Luna crept into the house, and replaced the gun in the cabinet before walking up the stairs and into her father's room. Walking quietly to the side of his bed, she gently shook him awake. "Daddy! Daddy wake up." She said softly, as he started stirring.

"Luna?" he yawns, "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk… "She mutters, and he climbs out of bed.

"I've got some coffee down stairs. We'll talk over a cup. Sound good?"

"Great!" she smiles, and follows him downstairs.

Once he'd poured them each a cup, he looks at her, and smiles brightly, "Looks like something happened after you snuck out with my gun earlier."

"How'd you know?" she asks bashfully, sipping her coffee.

"You wouldn't wake me up unless it was important, you seemed to know that the weasel pirates were going to be defeated soon, you go out of your way to help a 'bounty hunter' and then after sneaking out tonight, there is one bullet missing in my gun." He says knowingly, "So, what happened?"

"I want to join a pirate crew." She says finally, and aside from a slight narrowing of his eyes, he doesn't respond, so she continues, "They've already defeated all of the weasleys, but somehow the marines found out that they were pirates not bounty hunters and now it looks like they'll have to run away. I don't know why, but it feels like mom would've wanted me to go with them."

After a long moment of silence, he broke out into a smile, "She probably would have. I suppose I should have known that this would happen sooner or later. I'll approve of your decision, whatever you choose to do. You know that. But first I want this opportunity to be completely honest with you."

"What about"

"Your mother. She wasn't a member of the rebels like I told you she was. She was and is a pirate." He sighs, "She always held a dream of becoming a pirate, ever since I knew her as kid. About two years after we got married, a pirate crew docked in the harbor, and I knew that she wanted to go with them. Even if she never said anything, I knew. You don't get over a dream like that so easily. The day before they departed, I told her these same words. 'Whatever you dream hold, never give in. Do what you can to achieve that dream, and I'll always support you.' A year after they left, they came back for just a short while. She came ashore for only three hours, during that time, she handed me a beautiful baby girl, born two months earlier.

"That was… me?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Born on the night of the full moon. Luna Selene Lovegood. Our irreplaceable daughter. Even then, I knew that you'd grow up exactly like your mother. If you want to join them, go. Just know that I'll always be rooting for you, and if you ever need some place safe, you can come back here. I'll protect you if I have to face the admirals themselves."

By now, Luna was in tears as her father hugged her one last time, "You'd better get ready." He says sadly, "I'm sure that they won't risk waiting out there forever."

Shaking her head, she smiles "Nope, they only intend to wait for ten minutes."

"Well, it's been about ten minutes." He nods, "just go now. I'll get you everything you'll need and bring it down to the docks."

"Thank you, daddy." She cries, running out the door. He simply nods and rushes up to Luna's room, packing everything she'll need for a long journey,

"It's been ten minutes." Daphne says with a sigh, "Let's go."

"Yeah." Harry nods, picking up his sack. Susan and Neville likewise pick up there, as does… Luna?

"When did you get here?" Harry gasped, almost dropping his pack.

"About a minutes ago. But you guys were all so gloomy; I didn't know what to do." She answers cheerfully.

"How'd it go?" Susan asks as they smile in welcome.

"We're good to go." She says sadly, "He's going to be bringing me my things down to the dock in just a minute, but it should give us time to clear out the marines."

"Then let's hurry." Harry nods, and the five rush towards the port.

As they approach the ship, Luna's words are proven true. Three marines were standing guard at the end of the pier where their ships was docked, and as soon as they approached all three yelled out towards the ship and pointed their rifle towards them.

"Marines! You're wanted for questioning! Surrender!" The lead officer yells, cocking his rifle.

Harry looked at Daphne, who promptly nodded. 'Yeah, let's not." Harry smirks, conjuring a ball of wind and knocking two of the three marines into the ocean. The third prepared the fire, but his gun was split down the middle by Neville's sword before he joins his comrades complements of a half cat Susan.

'Eighteen left." Luna smiled as they walked up the dock.

Neville is still staring at his new sword, 'That's going to take some getting used to. I wasn't even trying…"

'Well, you did great." Harry tells him as the walk up the gangplank. At the top, ten marines were already in their positions, Guns trained on the five person crew.

"So good to see you." Nezumi grins from behind the firing squad, "I must say, you were quite the effective bounty hunter. To think you could take out all of the Weasley's in one night… If only you had joined the marines, or perhaps actually become a bounty hunter, we might have been on the same side. But, as a marine, it is my duty to see that pirate scum like you are exterminated. Surrender. You can't hope to survive with these numbers."

"It's eleven against five." Harry says thoughtfully, "Though Daphne and Luna aren't fighters, so that just leaves me, Susan and Neville. I'm not worried."

"Neither am I." Neville admits, drawing his sword.

"Such a shame." Nezumi sighs, "You might have been able to get a deal, being such skilled warriors. But too late for that. Men! Fire!"

The ten marines open fire, only to have the bullets blocked by a fully transformed Susan. The brief period of shock was all that Neville needed, jumping forward and cutting down two more marines. Susan's paw strikes another four off the ship.

"There." Harry grins, "Five on five." Nezumi pales as the monster Susan growls, stepping towards him.

"Why aren't you shooting it!?" he shouts, desperately backing away. The marines still below quickly ran to the deck, swords drawn. It was now eleven marines and Nezumi vs. the three of them.

Two marines were easily sent flying by Harry's wind, Neville's new sword sliced the remaining two. Susan took down the reinforcements herself. Nezumi was terrified as the three pirates walked closer.

"Wait… Please! I can give you money! Jewels! Whatever you want! Just don't kill me!" he begs.

Harry growls "Get the hell off our ship."

Nezumi doesn't need telling twice, and quickly bolts past them, screaming for his life. After a few moments, they'd thrown the remaining marines overboard.

'Well, that was easy." Luna laughs, "Why did you let him go? You guys could've crushed him easily."

"I want a bounty." Harry says simply, "Even if he's corrupt, or maybe because he is, he'll try and take revenge against me. If he could actually do something, he might chase me to the ends of the earth, but a coward like him will put a large bounty on my head, trying to get me killed by some little bounty hunter."

"So, by letting him live, you're ensuring you get a bounty?" She grins, "Sweet. But I don't think he noticed me. How will I get a bounty?"

"Don't worry." Daphne says soothingly, "You'll get one before long."

"Susan, take Luna down and get her stuff from her dad." Harry orders, "Neville, me and you will double check to make sure that we got everything we need while Daphne sets the course."

"Aye aye." They say as they rush to perform their duties.

"Do you think that they'll send a warship after us?" Daphne asks as she pores of sea charts.

"I doubt it. The only reason that there were some even we left home was because of that vice-admiral that got called in. they can't afford to give a warship to every captain on every island."

"Not like it matters." Neville snorts, counting the number of days they had food for, "Without any wind, they can't possibly catch us, and you can handle that, right?"

"Of course." Harry grins.

* * *

"Those damn fools!" Nezumi mutters after he ordered another squad to assault the pirate ship and to get rescuers in the water after his men, "How dare they make a fool of me?! I'll show them."

Reaching for the transponder snail, he dialed in Marine HQ.

"This is Marine HQ. State your name and Business." A voice said from the other end.

"This is Captain Nezumi, South Blue, District twenty-six." He says calmly, keeping up the impression that he is in control, "Marine code, 00733. I have a bounty request."

"Name?"

"Harry Potter. I'm transmitting a photo now." He replies, sending the picture, "He managed to bring down the entire Weasel pirate crew in a single night, a crew worth over two hundred million beri, all by himself, and proceed to attack the marines sent to arrest him. This constitutes a serious threat to the government, and I request a high bounty be issued."

"Roger that. I'll have everything taken care of."

"Good. I'd also like to update the marine's information. His crew consists of three other wanted pirates. Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and Neville Longbottom. All three are to be considered extremely dangerous."

"Understood." The marine says before hanging up.

"That should show you." He laughed, "Monkey D. Luffy learned the hard way not to mess with me."

When Luna and Susan returned, each holding a few bags, Harry nodded, "Everyone ready to go? We'd best leave before they send more guys after us."

"They already did." Susan giggled, "They tried to arrest me and Luna while we were at the dock."

"How'd that turn out?" Neville asked knowingly, still cleaning his sword.

"They only sent one squad." She sighed, "They didn't even last five minutes."

"Captain, we're ready to go." Luna smiles and she takes her bags down to the room he and Neville had prepared for her.

"Daphne?" Harry asks, and she looks up from the charts, "Are we ready to leave?"

"Looks like it. We've got more than enough supplies to last us until we get to another island, and I've already picked our next location." She smiles.

"Alright. Set sail. And let's hope that when we get to the next town, I'm a wanted fugitive."

* * *

"Fleet admiral, sir!" a marine salutes at the doorway.

"Enter." Sakazuki says with looking up from his papers, "What is it?"

"Sir, you asked me to keep you informed with the active of Miss Susan bones." He answers, "The local Marine captain on Centaurea reported that she was on a pirate ship, under a captain Harry Potter. He requested a high bounty on his head, and included that Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass were also aboard the ship."

"What was the reasoning for the bounty request?"

"He single handedly brought down the entire Weasel pirate crew in one night and attacked the marines attempting to subdue him."

"Oh?" he says calmly, "That's impressive. I thought she'd have joined with some weaklings, but evidently I was wrong. Authorize a bounty of fifty-nine million beri, and amp up the bounties on the other crew members by ten million. I want those pirates on wanted posters in the entire south blue."

"Yes sir!" he salutes, running to carry out his superior's instructions.

"Anything?" Sakazuki asks as Dr. Vegapunk's subordinate walks into the room.

"No sir. We've locked her inside the solid Seastone cell, as ordered, but she's still not talking. By all appearances, they did not have the research notes on the Experimental fruit with them, meaning that they must still be on the island, but she's not talking."

"What does the doctor say about this?"

"He instructed me to tell you that he has managed to reclaim the two devil fruits he used originally, the cat-cat fruit model: Lion and the Cat-Cat fruit model: Tiger, and is attempting to recreate his experiment."

"Keep me informed, and stop by the general inspector's office. I want to talk to Sengoku."

"Understood."

* * *

So, Harry's got a bounty, and new crew member. More more chapter for today.


	7. Azkaban

This time, Harry and crew meet someone unexpected after an attack by an inhuman foe.

HP an OP don't belong to me.

* * *

Will of D Chapter 7

With the Island of Centaurea far behind them, and the course set for the next island, Daphne Finally took the opportunity to rest while everyone else celebrated the wonderful addition of Luna to the crew.

"Hey Daph!" Harry shouts over the others laughter, "What's the next island?"

"The island of Garshaun, about five days from here." She answers with a smile, "You should be able to get in plenty of training on the way."

"And you should be able to recover from your wounds." Luna says happily, "Though I noticed something very important that needs to be addressed."

"What's that?" Neville asks, looking away from his new sword.

"Well, you're a pirate crew that still sails with a plain flag." She smirks, "You need to be recognizable even from a distance."

"Good idea." Daphne nods, grabbing a pen and some paper, "It'll give me something to do while we're at sea. I'll come up with a few ideas and we'll decide later."

"I can draw it on the full size sail if you can get me a design." Susan offers, "I think I saw some paint in the storage locker."

"Alright then. We got a plan." Harry laughs, "So, today we party, tomorrow we work."

This announcement was met with the general agreement of the crew and before long they were laughing and cheering together.

* * *

"Are you joking?" Sengoku asks, slamming his fist down onto Akainu's desk, "You're talking about the public execution of a War Hero!"

"Who she was is irrelevant." He says coldly, "She has broken the law, and by doing so has placed our entire world at risk. What happens if that Fruit falls into the hands of Kaido? Or Big Mom? Or worst of all, Dragon? The government would fall inside of a month if they gain that power! We must make an example out of her. Even better, the girl might come and try to save her."

"Don't be a fool!" Sengoku roars, "We've just finished battling Whitebeard, the Seven Warlords are the weakest they've been in history, and you want to pull this? With the number of islands saved by her actions, you are setting us up for a civil war!"

"Let me make this clear, _Inspector_." He growls, "This matter is not up for discussion. Amelia Bones is being taken to Azkaban to await her execution next month. As a precaution, it will take place entirely in the south blue. Inform every available Vice admiral and Warlord. You and Garp go as well."

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Sengoku nods, "Very well." And turns, leaving the Fleet admiral without a word.

* * *

"Neville!" Harry called while they were two days out from Centaurea, "You up for some training?"

"If you're sure." He answers, "Take into account that I'm not very good at stopping this sword yet."

"I'll be fine." Harry shrugs, "Don't forget that I can turn into wind."

"Alright." Neville grins, drawing his sword, "But just to be on the safe side, no dangerous technique for you, and I'll use the back of my blade."

"Works for me." Harry smirks, transforming his body into wind as Neville turns his blade.

For a tense moment, Neville looks around for some slight sign of where he would be attacking from. In the slight breeze, no doubt created by Harry's power, a voice echoed, "just to be fair, I won't attack while I'm invisible."

"I appreciate that." Neville grins, "It never hurts to have some experience fighting an invisible enemy, right captain?"

"Behind you." Luna says, and Neville turns around just in time to see Harry launch a ball of compressed air at him. Acting quickly, he sliced the ball in half, quickly twisting the blade and disrupting the remaining winds path.

"Impressive." Harry says as he turns back to wind, "And Luna, how did you where I was?"

Standing up from her seat on the deck, Luna walks over to Neville's side, "I can feel you. The same way as I knew that the marines were on the ship back on Centaurea. So, do you mind if I give Neville a hand?"

"Fine." Harry grins, though none of them could see it. He quietly crept around them, but Luna's eyes, and by extension, Neville's eyes, never left him. Deciding to spice it up, he sent a small ball of wind at Luna, which Neville tried to block. Expecting that, Harry sent a gust of wind at him, throwing him off balance. Unfortunately, he overestimated its strength, and it also knocked Luna over, inadvertently dodging the ball.

"Neville, he's ten feet to your left." Luna says as she climbs to her feet, and Neville nods, attacking the open air.

A moment after the sword slash, Harry reappeared, "You got me. Seriously good job, Luna."

"You know, I think I started getting a weird feeling towards the end." Neville shrugs, "Doubt I'd have won without her though."

Luna blushes slightly at the praise as Susan and Daphne clap, "Me next!" Susan grins, "You'll help me, right, Luna?"

"Hey!' Harry smirks, "She's too good. Neville, why don't we see how good those instincts of yours are?"

Nodding, Neville stood behind his friend as Harry disappeared again.

Susan shifted into her half cat form and started looking around while Neville closes his eyes in concentration.

"Anything?" Susan asks after a minute of nothing.

"Somewhere to the right." Neville mutters, "I can't get any more precise."

Susan nods to him and jumps to the right, perfectly slashing in half the place where Harry had been less than a minute earlier. In response, Harry sends a gust of wind that knocks her further away. By the time that she'd made it to his previous location, he was gone.

Suddenly, the air turned cold. Daphne and Luna started shaking. Susan, who should have been the most protected from the cold by virtue of her fur, was shivering worse than either of them. The cold got to the point that Harry couldn't even maintain his concentration to remain hidden.

"What's going on?" Neville shouts shakily, "This is the South Blue! There shouldn't be such a drastic change in weather so quickly! It's not like we're on the grand line!"

"I don't know!" She shouts back, "But be careful! This might be a Devil fruit!"

"There aren't any ships anywhere!" Luna whispers, "I can only feel two presences, and neither on a ship!"

Harry turns when he says a dark shape flying up onto the deck. All eyes were on the figure, cloaked entirely in black, its face hidden behind the hood of its cloak. A sudden sense of Foreboding blanketed the ship as it approached the captain. In desperation, Harry sends a gale towards the figure, but all it did was knock the hood off, revealing a horribly disfigured face and scabbed head. The feelings of despair increased as it came closer, and his vision faded. Inside his mind, he heard a woman screaming. Behind him, he heard four voices scream his name, followed by another voice.

"Ice Time."

The last thing he saw was the shadow of a man standing between him and the black robed monster before he fainted.

* * *

"Fleet Admiral!" The marine saluted, "I thought you would want to know that the Dementors have been set at Azkaban as requested."

"Very good." Akainu nods, "That should eliminate any threat from her Haki while she is there."

"But, sir…." The marine stuttered nervously, "There appears to be one fewer Dementor then there should have been…"

"What!" he growls, "Are you telling me that you let a Dementor go free!?

"N-n-no sir!" the marine cries, "no Dementor left the ship after they arrived at Azkaban! It must have been lost while at sea!"

"Send Vice Admiral Smoker to Find it and destroy it." He says angrily, "We cannot let something like that free in the south blue!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Harry gradually opened his eyes and found Daphne's tear covered face less than a foot from his.

"Harry!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Good to see you're alright." A voice said from the door. Looking, Harry saw that it was a very tall man with puffy black and a long dark blue overcoat, "You kids were lucky I happened to be in the area. That thing was a nasty piece of work."

"Who are you?" Harry mutters, sitting up from the bed he'd been placed in.

"My name is Kuzan, though at one point I also went by Aokiji." He shrugs, taking something out of the bag on his back, and tosses it to him, "Here, this should help."

Harry takes the bar and looks back at him, "Chocolate?"

"Believe me, it'll help." He nods and Harry takes a bite out of it. Immediately warmth spreads through his body, and the feeling he'd felt early seemed to like little more than a memory.

Thank you." Harry smiles, "What was that thing?"

"A dementor. It a monster found almost exclusively in the new World, on the island of sorrow. There have been reports of some being spotted on other islands in the new world, but never outside of the grand line. My only guess is that someone brought it here to guard something."

"Where is it now?"

"Dead. Like I said, it's luckily that I was in the area and decided to check it out." Kuzan answers, "Outside of the three admirals, I think only the yonko and maybe Doflamingo would be able to kill them."

'What about you?" Harry asks, "Which are you?"

"Former marine admiral." He answers, "Nowadays, I'm just a guy who likes riding his bike in the south blue. You've got devil fruit powers, don't you?' Harry nods, and he continues, "If you run into those guys again, keep your cool. I don't know how powerful you and your crew are, and I frankly don't want to know. But after almost thirty years in the marines, I consider myself a pretty good judge of power. You guys might actually be able to take one of them down if you work together."

"Thanks." Harry nods, "I thought you looked familiar. You were the one that froze the Bay during the war, weren't you?"

"Yeah, that was me." He sighs, "But I refuse to work for Akainu. Not now, not ever."

Susan and Neville walk in and after lots of smiling and laughing and telling Harry how worried they were, Susan turned to the admiral now trying to slink away from them, "You knew my aunt, right?"

"Aunt?" He stares, "What's her name?"

"Amelia Bones,"

"Amelia? Damn. It's been years since I heard that name." he grins, "Yeah I knew her. Toughest teacher you could ever dream of. Between her and Old man Zephyr, I can safely say that I had the best and the worst teachers. I learned more than I could ever hope to use, but barely survived at all. If she stayed in the marines, I'd wager she'd have been Fleet admiral during the war instead of Sengoku. But after what happened, it's probably better that she didn't. Mind you, I don't blame her. Probably would've done the same if I'd been there."

"Really?" Neville asks, "You seriously would've stolen the devil fruit?"

Kuzan turned to him, glaring slightly, "What exactly do you know about that devil fruit?"

"Only that it's a cat." Susan says, slightly scared of the suddenly serious attitude of the admiral of lazy justice.

"So, you ate it?' he sighs, "Do not let anyone else get that power. It's too powerful."

"What is it?" Daphne asks, "You seem to know a lot about it."

"I was in charge of investigating it. Which means that I got copies of all the logs and experiment journals that survived the fire. Cat-Cat Fruit Model: Liger, is Dr. Vegapunk's masterpiece. He combined two other devil fruits, and enhanced its capabilities, making a devil fruit that is built entirely for war. In the hands of a skilled user, it could be the equal of one of the admirals."

Wow." Susan gasps, "It's that powerful?"

"Its strong enough that I doubt anyone under the rank of captain could even cut you right now, and it would take an extraordinary Sniper to shoot you. Without using Haki, just about anything would just bounce right off you. Be careful. Akainu's going to come after it, and he'll kill you without hesitating."

"He already did." Susan says sadly, "He tried to get it from Auntie, but she helped us escape."

"He got Amelia!" He gasps, "No way."

"We don't know exactly what happened, but she held off two admirals so that we could escape." Neville says, comforting Susan, "She might have escaped."

"I hope so." He smiles, "And Amelia is one tough lady. I wouldn't have gone after her without all three admirals at least." Stepping out onto the deck, he shrugs, "Well, I'd better get moving. I've got some business in the area, and I don't want to be late."

Without waiting for a reply, he grabs his bike off the deck, "Ice ice ramp." Dropping his bag, he waves his hand, and a ramp of ice attached itself to the side to the ship and into the sea. After picking up his bag, he jumps onto it, climbs onto his bike and starts pedaling. The second the wheel connects with the water, it freezes and he rides across the surface of the water. The ramp shatters behind him.

"Well, that was weird." Susan smirks, "Who would have thought that there was such a decent guy in the marines?"

"Yeah, weird, but a good guy." Harry nods, "Someone want to tell me how he's riding a bike on the water?"

"I've heard that some Logia user have vehicles powered by their powers, so I think he's freezing the water as he rides over it." Daphne answers, "But that doesn't explain why he isn't sliding all over the place."

"I want something like that!' Harry grins, then spots something on the deck ,"What's this?" kneeling to pick it up, he finds it's a book.

"Devil fruit training journal…" He reads off the front, "where'd this come from?"

None of them have any clue, and he opens the front cover. Its signed Kuzan. "He must've dropped it when he left." Harry says as he walks over to the side of the ship. There was no sign of the bicycle or the trail of ice, "What should we do?"

"We might as well hold onto it." Luna answers, "We might see him again, and I don't think that an admiral would just leave something like that lying around. Maybe he left it on purpose in case we run into those things again."

"So, you think we should use it until we see him again?" Susan asks.

"Works for me." Harry shrugs, "But do you think that he knew we were pirates?"

"Probably not, he was a marine, so I doubt he'd try to help pirates." Daphne laughs, "In the meantime, let's choose our flag, shall we?"

* * *

"Understood." Smoker sighed, hanging up the transponder snail, "Tashigi! Prepare the warship!"

"Yes sir!" she says, running from the room.

"I'm not about to cry about leaving this cursed place." Smoker muttered, getting ready to depart, "Marines, until we return, no one is allowed in or out."

"Yes sir!" the marine salutes as smoker leaves the room.

As he walks towards the dock, he curses as those Dementors glide closer to him. Blasting them backwards with a concentrated pillar of smoke, he continues to the dock until he heard a voice behind him, "It's been a while, Smoker."

"And you as well, Admiral." He says, turning his head towards the tall man next to the door.

"it's just Kuzan. Don't forget that I resigned." He shrugs.

"Then what is your reason for coming to the marine's top secret prison in the south blue, Former Admiral Aokiji?" Smoker glares.

"Several reasons, really. First of all, it looks like one of your Dementors got away."

"I know, I've been ordered to deal with it."

"A little late for that. I dealt with it an hour ago." He answers, "Though I would appreciate it if you could keep my name out of it."

"Fine, what else?" Smoker growls.

"I need to talk to my old teacher." He says without missing a beat, "I have no intention of trying to free her. I just want to talk. Now, you can let me in, or I can defeat you and all the marines here, kill the Dementors, and leave this place in no position to defend against someone of her caliber."

After a quick staring contest between them, smoker relents, "Alright. But you're wearing Seastone while you're in there."

"Whatever you like." He shrugs, holding out his hands for the Seastone cuffs.

"Vice-admiral!" Tashigi yells from the top of the warship, "We are ready to leave whenever you are ready!"

"Hold your positions!" he shouts back, "I'm going to go and check on the prisoner!"

Leading the former admiral into the jail, he once more forces the Dementors back.

"It's obvious why they left you in charge." Aokiji observes, "You're the only powerful marine who could force them back without killing them."

"Say what you will." Smoker mutters, "I for one will be very happy once this job is over and done with."

"Stock up on chocolate." Aokiji shrugs as they push the door open. Seeing Smoker's expression, he adds, "It really helps in relieving the effects of their presence. I've got some in my bag, if you'd like to try it?"

"Anything to make this stupid mission easier." He sighs, handing him the bag. After a moment of searching, Aokiji hands him a bar of chocolate, which he takes a bite.

"Damn. That's good stuff." Smoker chuckles, "How'd you come by this?"

"I took a few jobs in the new world that ran across them. Chocolate always helped afterwards."

"Well, thanks." Smoker shrugs, locking the door behind them and opening a second door in front of them, "I'll wait here. Give you two some privacy."

"I appreciate it." He nods, stepping through the door.

"What is it this time?" a voice asks from one of the next cells, "Are you interrogating me again, or just here to gloat?"

"Neither, Sensei." He replies, stepping in front of her cell, "It's been far too long."

"Kuzan. How great to see you." She smiles, "You're right, it's been too long. I wish it were under better circumstances though."

"I never wanted this to happen." He sighs, "If did I'd have done it when I found out the truth. I stand by the fact that you did what was right."

"Don't worry about it." She chuckles, "I did what I did, and I've been ready to pay for it since then. Whatever happens from here on, I have no regrets."

"Not even about your niece?" he sighs, "I ran into her earlier."

"What!?" she growls, "You better not have hurt her!"

"I'm not a marine." He shrugs, "I really couldn't care less if she joined a pirate ship. If she had proved to be the same as any other pirate I've run across, I'd have killed her on principle, but her captain reminds me too much of that boy. Too kind and adventurous."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not really, but it makes him dangerous. For now, he can do as he likes. But if he crosses the line…"

"Susan won't let that happen." She says firmly, "Regardless, I don't think you came here just to tell me that you saw my niece."

"I had to lie to her." He answers, "I told that you must've escaped."

"Do you think so little of me?"

"Never. Quite frankly, you and I both know that there isn't a marine strong enough to defeat you. But you and I have the same problem. We're too soft. Once Susan had escaped, you subconsciously held yourself back because you didn't want to kill. I made the same mistake on Punk hazard and it cost me my leg. "

"Funny, I lost my eye." She chuckles, "maybe you're right. I'm guessing that that's why you lost at Punk Hazard? I always thought that you were the more skillful one."

"I didn't want to kill him." He nods, "in hindsight, I should've ended that fight before it began, but I didn't, and now you and your niece are paying for it."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that I'm not going to be released, am I?" taking his silence as an affirmative, she sighs, "I expected as much. He'll use me to prove a point, and probably to lure Susan out of hiding. I want to ask you a favor, Kuzan."

"I'll keep her out of it." He nods, walking back towards the door, "look after yourself, Amelia. There is still a slight chance that he might see reason. Oh, I almost forgot. I ran into an old woman the other day who asked me to pass along a message. She said, 'Help is on the way.' Apparently, it came from someone named Jackson."

Hearing a gasp, he could only assume that it meant something, but he didn't care what and left the room without another word.

"Thank you, Smoker." He nods as the handcuffs come off.

"So, now I just have to go sailing for an hour and claim credit for something I didn't do?"

"Think of it as my way of helping you get that promotion to G-5."

Grabbing his bike from where he left it, he got ready to leave, searching his bag for his last bar of chocolate, "Damn." He smirks, "Must've dropped my journal."

* * *

So, that's the last chapter for today. I've got a few more to upload some other time. For now, i hope you enjoyed this batch. Want more, just vote on my poll. Top three choices are guaranteed an update.


	8. Bounty Hunters

Will of D. chapter 8

Again, my apologies for the crappy battle scene. They really aren't my strong suit. Otherwise, Here's harry meeeting a couple bad guys. or are they good guys? Hard to tell.

Don't own HP or OP. Don't think i ever will.

* * *

Smoker sat in his cabin, peacefully reading a book when an explosion rocked through the ship, the crew yelling in a panic. Throwing the book down, he flies out of the room and onto the deck. The crew was centered on a smoking hole that had once held the crew's break room. In the distance, three ships were closing in on them.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" He shouts, restoring some semblance of order to the panicked soldiers.

"We don't know sir! There was an explosion inside the break room, but no one heard the incoming!" Tashigi yells over the crowd, "What are your orders!?"

"Vice Admiral!" The lookout shouts from above them, "Three pirates' ships approaching from stern!"

"Combat personnel, get ready for battle! Noncombat personnel get anyone injured to sickbay!" he roars and the men starting working at once. Within minutes, all of the soldiers were on the deck, save those operating the controls of the cannons. Once the ships were within range, He yelled to Tashigi, "Captain Tashigi! You're in command until I get back. Focus your fire on the flanking ships! I'll handle the flagship!"

"Yes sir!" She salutes, and begins relaying orders to the soldiers. Smoker leapt from the deck, His body turning to smoke as he flew across the sky, landing atop the enemy ship.

"You pirates are all under arrest." He growls, smothering most of the crew with his smoke. In less than a minute, they were out cold, leaving only five men on the deck.

"Boss! That's White Chase Smoker!" The squirmy looking man with yellow hair whimpered, "He was supposed to die in the explosion

"So, you were behind the explosion too?" Smoker sneers, "Then don't expect me to let you escape. You've killed some of my men, and I take that personally."

"You think we're afraid of you?" The tallest man laughs, "listen up! We were handpicked by Kaido to take you out! He spent an awful lot of resources to take you down and we aren't about to fail him!"

"Glad to know that I'm doing my job." Smoker says coldly, "But unfortunately Kaido isn't here to save you! White Snake!" The smoke billowed from his hands, wrapping itself around the front two men's necks. Lifting them off the ground, he slams the two snakes together and releases the technique. Both men fall to the ground, unmoving.

The next two try and stab him, which he allows after notices that they aren't using Haki. The swords go right through him, and he engulfs them both in smoke until they faint.

The Boss suddenly looks pale as smoker calmly walks towards him, smoke still billowing from his hands, "White Cage!" the smoke surrounds both men as he continues to advance, "if Kaido choose you for this job, you should have no trouble beat me."

"Please, just stop!" he begs, throwing his hands up, "If you want money, or treasure, just take it! Just let me go!"

After stopping for a moment and letting him feel like he was considering it, Smoker laughed, "That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. If I let you go, more people would die. Unlike you, I won't have that on my conscience. White Blow!" The smoke blasts him off his feet and slams him head first into the wall. Unleashing a flurry of attacks, Smoker continues pounding him until he finally stops moving.

As he lowers the white cage, he sees that both ships had been destroyed and the marines were already boarding this one, and arresting the men he'd taken out, "Here's one more for you." He shouts, tossing the downed man to a nearby marine, "Keep an eye on him. I'll want to talk to him later."

"Yes sir!" The marine salutes as he latches the handcuffs around his wrist and drags him back aboard the ship. Smoker easily finds Tashigi just as she defeats swordsmen below the deck.

"Status report." he says as he assists a few more men with their fights.

"The other two ships have been destroyed, and I believe that this is the last of the pirates." She replies as she sheathes her sword.

"Excellent work. Once we leave, set a course for the nearest island. I don't want to risk this all being some ploy to free her. Have the men tighten security until I return. If any ship enters those water, I want to hear about it."

"Yes sir!" She salutes, dragging him off the ship.

The next two try and stab him, which he allows after notices that they aren't using Haki. The swords go right through him, and he engulfs them both in smoke until they faint.

The Boss suddenly looks pale as smoker calmly walks towards him, smoke still billowing from his hands, "White Cage!" the smoke surrounds both men as he continues to advance, "if Kaido choose you for this job, you should have no trouble beat me."

"Please, just stop!" he begs, throwing his hands up, "If you want money, or treasure, just take it! Just let me go!"

After stopping for a moment and letting him feel like he was considering it, smoker laughed, "That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. If I let you go, more people would die. Unlike you, I won't have that on my conscience. White Blow!" The smoke blasts him off his feet and slams him head first into the wall. Unleashing a flurry of attacks, smoker continues pounding him until he finally stops moving.

AS he lowers the white cage, he sees that both ships had been destroyed and the marines were already boarding this one, and arresting the men he'd taken out, "Here's one more for you." He shouts, tossing the downed man to a nearby marine, "Keep an eye on him. I'll want to talk to him later."

"Yes sir!" The marine salutes as he latches the handcuffs around his wrist and drags him back aboard the ship. Smoker easily finds Tashigi just as she defeats swordsmen below the deck.

"Status report." he says as he assists a few more men with their fights.

"The other two ships have been destroyed, and I believe that this is the last of the pirates." She replies as she sheath's her sword.

"Excellent work. Once we leave, set a course for the nearest island. I don't want to risk this all being some ploy to free her. Have the men tighten security until I return. If any ship enters those water, I want to hear about it."

"Yes sir!" She salutes, dragging him off the ship.

* * *

"Who's going ashore?" Daphne asked after they got to Garshaun.

"Any reason that we all can't go?" Harry shrugs, "By now, chances are that everyone except for Luna is wanted, and I don't want to risk leaving Luna alone."

"Don't you trust me?" Luna asks, looking slightly worried.

Harry eased her worries, "Of course I trust you, but even with you powers, you can't avoid everything dangerous, and of all of us, you are the least equipped to deal with it. And if one of us is going, we might as well go as a group."

"I like the sound of that." Neville laughs, "So, if he gets attacked by pirates again, we can help make sure he doesn't get himself beat."

"It would never happen after the last three days of training." Harry smirks, "Remind me to thank Kuzan if we ever see him again."

"Well, why don't I go ahead to the marine outpost and see if you've got a bounty yet?" Luna chuckles.

"I'll go with you." Neville says, "It's possible that they somehow found out you were on our crew and got a bounty on you too. If you need help, I'll wait for you right outside."

"Alright." Harry nods, "We'll wait here. Be careful and come back once you're done."

"Roger that, captain." They nod and step off the ship.

"While they're gone, let's get together a list of all the places we want to go." Susan sighs, "I can't believe we have to wait until we're done here to finally have our flag."

"Well, at least we have the design picked out." Daphne grins, "now if we can just find the right color to match your eyes…"

"Yes, that is the important thing." Harry nods thoughtfully, writing on the list, "After that we have food, water, oversized bronze statue of me…" Susan stops this list with a punch to the arm.

"Airhead." She grins, and Harry turns into wind, "What was your first clue?" he laughs, and they quickly join him.

"How'd it go?" Neville asks Luna when she comes out of the Marine outpost.

"I didn't even need to pay." She grins, handing him posters, "These are apparently going up all around town later today."

Wanted Neville Longbottom Twenty-Five Million beri

Wanted Daphne Greengrass Twenty-Two Million beri

Wanted Susan Bones Thirty Million beri

Wanted Harry Potter Fifty-Nine Million beri

"Wow. We've upgraded to posters now." He laughs, "This is great! I just wish they had a picture of me with my new sword. I look lame with that rusted old sword."

"Well, maybe once your bounty goes up, they'll give you a new poster." Luna smiles, "Did you see Harry's? I guess that's the kind of bounty you get for bringing down a whole pirate crew."

"Don't remind me." He growls, "His bounty is bigger than mine and Susan's put together!"

"Let's get back to the ship! So we can tell everyone about the bounties!" Luna smiles, turning around and walking straight into someone.

"What was this about bounties?" the ragged looking man grins, "Don't tell me a pretty little thing like you is a bounty hunter."

Luna pales, walking backwards until Neville stands between them.

"Oh? I recognize you. Neville Longbottom. Fifteen million beri. This should be fun." He smirks, drawing the sword from his belt. Neville does likewise, drawing Kuroichi from its sheath on his back.

"Luna. Get out of here." He mutters, eyeing the enemy swordsman, "Tell Harry and the others. I'll hold this guy here. And keep your guard up. He might not be alone."

Nodding Luna turns and runs. "You're not about to get away from me." The man yells, charging after her until he's forced to duck to avoid Neville's sword taking his head off.

"Your fight is with me." Neville glares "Leave her out of this."

Well, I don't recognize her, so she doesn't really matter to me." He grins, "but then again, she matters to you, so I think I'll crush you and then take her."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sirius Black." He roars with laughter, turning his sword threateningly, "I'm the most famous bounty hunter in the south blue."

"You can't be too famous if I never heard of you." Neville grins.

"And you can't be too famous if I've never seen your wanted poster." Sirius smirks, "Now, are we going to fight, or talk?"

"And think carefully before you answer that." A voice said behind him, "After all, you wouldn't want something to happen to his poor little lady, would you?"

"Luna!" Neville growls at the smaller man behind him, holding Luna's head in the crook of his arm and a pistol to her head.

"No need to worry." the new man laughs, "After all, we need her, don't we?"

"We can be reasonable, you know." Sirius grins, "Do you know the best way for Bounty hunters to acquire fame? Capturing entire crews, of course. Now, since you obviously care about her, we'll hold on to her. If you want, go ahead and run, but she'll be dead before the day is out. If you want her back, bring your crew to the old warehouse outside of town."

"Don't do it, Neville!" Luna shouts, "Just take the others and run!"

"Well, before we let you go…" Sirius smirks, kicking Neville in the back, "We might as well give you a little something in case you decide to run."

Tightening his grip on his sword, Neville grunts in pain as the bounty hunter beats him into the ground.

* * *

"They've been gone for too long." Harry growls, "Something must've happened."

"Let's go." Susan nods, and the three leave their ship, hurrying into town.

'Which way to the marine outpost?" Harry asks the first man they came across.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asks, staring at Harry for a moment, then shaking his head, "Sorry, must've been someone else. The marines are to down this road, then make a left at the sign. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Harry nods, and walks with the girls through the city. None of them notice the man still staring at them.

Up ahead, there was a crowd gathered around something just past the center of town, "What's going on?" Daphne asks the man next to them.

"Apparently, someone got attacked. We've got a few guys out looking for a doctor, but he's in pretty bad shape. And he won't talk to anyone. He just keeps saying that he needs to get to the harbor."

"Let me through." Harry shouts, pushing his way through the crowd. As he feared, Neville was laying in the middle of the street, covered in bruises, "Neville! Are you alright? What happened?!"

"Harry…" He mutters weakly, "They've got Luna… you have to help her… The factory outside of town… hurry."

"You got it." Harry nods, "Daphne! Take care of him. Susan, let's go."

"What's going on?" she asks as they force themselves through the other side.

"Someone kidnapped Luna. They're waiting for us outside of town. Neville's in no state to go anywhere, but the two of us should be alright." Harry explains on the way, "we've got to do two things. Get Luna out of there, and teach them a lesson. Rush them in your Liger form and grab her. If I need to, I can escape by transforming, but you and her can't."

"You sure?" she asks worriedly, "Even you aren't invincible. Remember how Bill Weasley was able to hit you? What if they can do the same?"

"Then I'll get away and we'll regroup, or maybe I'll beat him the same way I beat Bill. " He nods as the rush past the city.

"Meet at the ship?" Susan asks once they're outside the Warehouse.

"Agreed." Harry says as they turns to her full Liger form and stalks towards the main door.

* * *

"What is it that you want?" Luna growls at her captors from the back of the building where she was chained to the wall.

"Fame and money." Sirius answers "Don't worry. As long as you aren't wanted, you should live. The kid cared about you, so even if it's just him, he'll show up. We'll deal with you after he's done."

"And what if he doesn't?" She asks glaring at the man easily twice her size with a sword bigger than her torso.

"Well, suffice it to say that the Black family is known for empty threats." The younger of the two brothers smirks.

"Regulas…" Sirius glares, "Ignore him. He isn't the most rational person. And he doesn't speak for the black family. That's my job. Whatever the circumstances, once this is over, you'll be turned over to the marines, along with whatever pirate are stupid enough to come after you. What happens after that is none of our concern."

"Well then, I'm not worried." She mutters unconvincingly, "They'll come, and you'll lose. It's as simple as that."

"I admire your courage, little lady, but I wasn't exactly impressed by your friend earlier." Sirius grins, "If he's anything to go by, this should be the easiest money we've made in a long time."

"Boss!" A man shouts, running into the room and clutching a few crumbled pieces of paper, "You aren't going to believe this! That guy's bounty jumped since we last checked it! It's now twenty five million! But that's not all, He's got a few more crew member with similar bounties, and the captain is worth almost sixty million!"

"What the hell did you just say!?" Regulas roars, "You need to get your eyes checked. Gimme those." Snatching the papers from his hand, Regulas stares down at them, "Harry potter Fifty-nine million beri… What the hell did this guy do?! A bounty like that off the grand line is almost unheard of!"

"Relax!' Sirius shouts as some of his men start freaking out, "This is great. That kid's probably got the highest bounty in the south blue right now. If we take him out, we'll be famous across the world!"

"That's only if you can beat him." Luna smirks, "I've seen him fight, and I doubt you'll prove to be much of a challenge." At that moment, two presences appeared outside the building, which was about the limit of her range in her current state.

"Why don't you just shut up?" The newly arrived man yells, pointing his gun at her.

"Draco, No!" Sirius bellows, trying to stop the man from shooting her. The door to the factory blasted inwards, landing less than a foot to her right. A massive red Liger leapt into the room, bounding straight towards her. Many men ran into the room from the rest of the warehouse, but none of them manage to scratch her before being tossed aside.

With only Sirius, Draco, and Regulas standing in her way, Susan growls angrily, skulking towards them.

Regulas wiped the look of terror of his face just long enough to sneer, "I'm guess you're one of this bitch's crew?"

"You better not have hurt Luna." Harry growls from behind Susan, walking into the bounty hunter's view.

Sirius actually laughed at him, "I can't believe that a scrawny little punk like you is worth fifty-nine million beri. Well? The girl's been telling us horror stories about how you could easily beat us, so why not prove it?"

Harry smirks, surveying the room before answering, "It look like most of you didn't even last ten seconds against her. What makes you think that you can stop us?"

Draco places a knife up against Luna's neck, "Because we'll kill the girl if you try anything."

Susan growls again, and the point slices ever so slightly into Luna's skin, drawing a whimper of pain and a small bead of blood.

"And if anything happens to her, we'll kill you all." Harry says coldly, softly controlling the wind to avoid being noticed.

"Brave words, but unless you're willing to put her life at risk, you can't do anything." He grins, lifting the knife and letting the bead of blood roll down her skin.

Even through the pain, Luna notices two more people approaching the back of the warehouse.

Susan looks towards Harry ever so slightly as the standoff continues. None of the bounty hunters ever noticed the small breeze in the warehouse.

"So, are you going to surrender, or watch her die?" Regulas asks after a few more minutes.

Neither." A voice asks from behind him, and Draco was kicked forward, landing beside Sirius, "We'll kick your ass and take her back."

"Neville!" Luna smiles brightly as Daphne starts struggling with the chains.

"Damn these things are on tight." She mutters, still fidgeting with the iron chains.

"Susan…" Harry smiles, and the cat walks over to the chain, breaking them free with one attack.

Daphne helps Luna to her feet as the Blacks glare at her. Neville moves between them, "Daphne, get her to the ship." He whispers, sword pointed to the three remaining men, "We'll handle this."

"But, in your condition…" Luna says worriedly as Daphne grabbed her arm, "Don't worry about them. They'll be fine. Let's just wait for them at the ship."

"Go ahead, you two." Harry calls, "These guys don't have a chance. I'll take the boss."

"Bring it on." Sirius growls, drawing his sword again. Regulas pulls out his gun and Draco pulls out two more knives, even more deadly looking then the last.

Draco nervously looks between them, "Reggie! I've got this guy. You take the monster."

"Coward." He spits, but turns to face Susan anyway. With all three's attention away from them, Daphne and Luna run out the back door.

"So, let's see what you're made of, Harry Potter." Sirius grins as the other four start fighting.

"Fine by me, but I don't believe I know your name." Harry grins back.

"Sirius Black. I'm the deputy commander of The Black Bounty Family." He replies, slashing him from shoulder to hip. Luckily, he managed to avoid the worst of it by turning to wind, but still not enough. His left arm was almost useless for now, leaving him at a disadvantage against someone with more battle experience.

"A devil fruit?" he glares, "Well, that does help to account for the pretty big bounty for someone your age."

"What can I say?" Harry says, knocking him across the room, "I lucked out."

"You control the wind? That's not bad." Sirius mutters, staggering to his feet, "I haven't had to use Haki since I fought Law."

"Haki?" Harry narrows his eyes as Sirius' smile disappears. After a tense moment, Sirius strikes again. This time, even after turning to wind, the blade cut almost the same spot as before, this time much deeper. Jumping back as quickly as possible, he glares at the once more smiling bounty hunter.

"Just goes to show that even with a decent bounty and a devil fruit, you're still an amateur. If you're versed in Haki, defeating an immature Logia like you who thinks you can survive anything is child's play." He says taking his stances again, "Unless you'd like to surrender now, I'm not going to hold back anymore."

'So much for that.' Harry muses as he disappears, 'I'll just have to surprise him.'

Creeping behind him silently in the warehouse filled with the sounds of the other battles, Harry lunges at him from behind, intent on stabbing him in the back with the same knife he used on Arthur Weasley when Sirius' foot kicked him square in the chest. Before falling to the ground, Harry grits his teeth and slices the blade across the back of his leg.

"Fucking Bastard!" Sirius roars as he falls to the ground, clutching the back of his right leg.

If nothing else, this give Harry the time to catch his breath and get back to his feet, "Still think you can beat me, even without your leg? You aren't just going to be able to fight without your hamstring."

'As long as I know where you are, I can." He growls, turning straight towards him, eyes locking onto his own, "Haki isn't just for offense. Even if you're invisible, I can still feel your presence."

'That explains the kick.' Harry thinks as he turns the knife over in his hand, "Even if you can feel me, you won't be fast enough to attack me again."

"Maybe, but we'll have to see, won't we?" He replies with a haughty smile, turning his head to look right at Harry's current position over his right shoulder.

'He's bluffing.' Harry thinks as he lunges forward. Sirius likewise turns around, pivoting on the hurt leg, but still raising his sword firmly. Narrowly sidestepping out of the path of the sword, Harry embeds the knife into Sirius' Right shoulder. Screaming again, Sirius passes out form blood loss as Harry pants and collapses against the wall.

* * *

Regulas immediately fires three shoots at Susan, all of which bounce off her fur effortlessly. His eyes narrow as the monster cat swipes at him, though he avoids it easily.

"Is that all?" He sneers removing a different gun from his waist, "You aren't going to beat me so easily. You're not the first Zoan-type devil fruit user I've fought, and you certainly won't be the last." The new gun he aims was larger, with a longer barrel. Pulling the trigger, an unusually loud gunshot echoes in the warehouse, and the bullet shoots straight towards her.

Instinctively, she jumps aside, but the bullet catches her foot, and she hisses in the sudden pain.

"Not bad, right?" he gloats, "I had these made especially for you zoan users with a tough skin. They'll tear through you like butter."

'Then this form isn't helping.' She thinks as she turns to her half beast form, "In that case, I won't let them hit me."

"Good luck with that." He smirks, unloading from the first gun. Susan runs to avoid them, trying to close the gap between them, however he continued to keep the same distance, shooting again and forcing her back whenever she tries again.

"What's wrong?" he chuckles, "I thought that you were supposed to be dangerous. You're really worth thirty million?"

"Let's find out." She says, rushing at him again. Still chuckling, he jumps back again, though the smile fades as he hits the wall. With a triumphant smile, Susan smashes the second gun against the wall, shattering it and his hand in the process, "Now that that's out of the way…" she grins, turning back to Regulas' horror.

After a moment of quaking in terror, Regulas' smile returns and he raises his remaining gun, "So what if you broke my gun? This might not be able to hurt your body, but I'm willing to bet that your eyes aren't nearly as well protected as your skin."

'Well, that's not good.' Susan thinks as she growls at the man threatening her, 'if one of those actually hits, I won't live even in this form.'

"So, are you going to surrender now?" he grins, cocking the gun, "Or am I planting a bullet in your head?"

Susan ducks her head so as to block any bullets he aims at her and charges forward, blocking three shots with her paw before she managed to slam into him. He buckles forward in pain as he starts coughing up blood. Knocking the gun towards the far corner, Susan reverts to her half beast form, "Looks like I win."

"Damn… you…." He glares, unable to move from the pain.

Looking over to the others, she smirks as Neville slices clean through the boy's knives and gives him a deep gash on his chest. Across the room, Harry collapses against the wall as his opponent lay unconscious in the middle of the floor, blood pool beneath him.

* * *

Neville glares at the boy standing across from him with two knives pointed towards him. His own sword was unusually heavy in his hand. It was almost all he could do just to stand there. 'They've really given me a beating.' He muses as Draco bends his knees, prepared to strike.

"You're in no shape to fight." Draco smirks, "If you just give up you might be able to cut a deal and save your life."

"And yet, you're the coward who only wanted to fight against the guy who's in no shape to fight." Neville says calmly, struggling to keep his sword up,"What? Not man enough to fight my friends?"

"No!" he protests, "But I felt that since you're a swordsman, I should be the one to fight you. It would be unfair if you had to fight Regulas."

"Keep telling yourself that." Neville chuckles, "What kind of bounty hunter gets afraid of a pirate whose been beaten to a pulp?"

"I'm not a bounty hunter." He glares, "I'm only here because my father thought it would be good to get some experience."

"Is that right? Then why not leave?" Neville laughs, "Losing experience probably isn't what he had in mind."

"SHUT UP!" he shouts, leaping forward, knives slashing at him.

'One shot at this.' Neville thinks as he watches the small blades. Timing his strike with Draco's, he brings the sword down, just a moment too late. Rather than the clean cut he'd have gotten if it were timed right, he only inflicted a glancing blow. Both were damaged, and he managed to nick his hand, but the end result was that the last of his strength was wasted.

As Draco jumped backwards to regroup, Neville staggered back, leaning against the wall just to stay on his feet. His sword barely held in his hand. Some of his bandaged wounds were already reopened, and fresh blood was soaking the bandages.

Draco sneers as he throws the knives aside; drawing two more from the pouch on his hip, "Give up yet?

Neville looks cautiously at the other two battles. The guy Susan was fighting was holding his clearly broken hand as Susan stared at him in her fully transformed state. Harry's opponent was holding his leg as he glared into the empty air around him. 'Maybe I should.' He thinks for the briefest moment, 'no. they came here to get revenge for me. I can't just allow myself to get caught after I insisted on coming after them!'

"Never!" he shouts as tries to will his arm into lifting his sword.

"Fine." Draco smiles, "Then you'll die right now." With that, he jumped forward, both trying to slash him across the chest.

Mustering every ounce of power he still had, he lifted his sword one last time and brought it down at an angle. This time, both knives split in half, and a flash of crimson flooded his eyes as he blacked out.

* * *

Susan struggled to catch her breath as she looked over the room. Everyone else was down. Not only about twenty weaklings she'd taken out in the first moments, but also both of her teammates and all three of their opponents.

"Hang on, guys." She muttered as she checked Neville first. A few of his wounds had reopened, and he was clearly exhausted, but none of the wounds were life threatening. Harry, on the other hand, had a huge cut across his shoulder, very nearly missing his heart, but seemed at least stable enough to move.

Her own strength wasn't too much better. She still wasn't used to her devil fruit, and transformations still took a lot out of her. 'Just hope I've got enough left for this.' She thinks as she turns back to her liger form and grabbed both her teammates in her teeth before she raced from the warehouse, leaving a few men stirring on the ground.

Ignoring all the looks and screams as she ran through the streets, Susan didn't stop until she'd jumped aboard the ship, where both Luna and Daphne were waiting anxiously.

"Susan!" Daphne called as she helped the wounded to the ground, "How'd it go?"

"We won, but we sure took a beating." She answered, "Neville's didn't sustain any more injuries, but a few cuts from earlier have reopened. Harry's though, have me worried. The cut from his should is reaching into his chest cavity, and I'm really concerned about what might have happened."

Daphne nods as she looks at the wound, "This is way beyond what we can heal. We need to get him to a doctor."

"I'll go see if there's one in town." Luna yells as she rushes off the ship, "You guys stop the bleeding!"

Both girls nod, and Daphne focuses on applying pressure to Harry's arm while Susan quickly redresses Neville's wounds before helping her.

* * *

Next time, they meet a doctor. R&R!


	9. Tonks

Will of D Chapter 9

So, just a short little chapter before the story moves along.

* * *

Luna raced through the town, searching desperately for someone to help her friends. The first clinic told her at the start that they just couldn't help Harry. They did recommend a nearby doctor who specialized in emergencies. Rushing to him, she explained her situation and he flat out refused to help pirates. Her last chance was the nearby hospital.

Rushing into the small waiting area, she pants and gasps to catch her breath before saying, "please! You… need to… help my friend!"

"Where is this friend? And what's wrong?" The nurse asks hurriedly, writing something down on her clipboard.

"On my ship…. He's got a really bad cut to his shoulder, and we think he might have internal damage!"

Her eyes darken at her words, "Are you pirates?" she sighs, and Luna nods, "Then you should know that it is this hospital's policy that any pirates receiving treatment are handed over to the marines. That is the only way we can help."

"No…" she cries and running out of the hospital. Never noticing that a young black haired woman was following her.

Luna couldn't stop the tears as she asked everyone at the town center if they knew how to help, but none of them even answered her. The wanted posters now covering the town likely didn't help any. Finally, just as she was about to give up, someone placed a hand on her shoulder, "let me see this friend of yours."

Hope filled Luna's eyes as she all but dragged the woman with her towards the ship.

* * *

As soon as they got back, the woman rushed over to Harry, glancing at the shoulder wound, "This is bad. There doesn't look like any internal injuries, but he's lost a lot of blood. If this keeps up, he'll be dead in less than five minutes. Get me something to stop the bleeding!" She snaps as Susan rushes into the ship.

It took nearly an hour of ordering them around and Susan rushing off at full speed to buy thing in town, but she finally broke into a smile and said, "It looks like he'll make it."

They all breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up and stretched her legs, "keep the bandages clean and make sure he doesn't move his arm too much for about a week and he should recover. There'll be some muscle damage, but I can't say how severe until he gets back into things. Now, let's look at you two."

They all look at her cluelessly as she walks over to Neville's still body, "He's got more wounds, but they're much less serious. Keep the cuts bandaged and have him rest for a while. He'll be fine in a couple of days. Now, you, young lady. Come here and let me look at your leg."

Susan looks down, only just remembering that she got hurt during her fight. After a quick exam and a quicker bandage, she's was all set to go.

Gathering up her tools, she smiled at them, "I'll be off. Keep an eye on them, and remember what I said. If you need me, I'll be working in the hospital for a while, so just wait there and I'll find you."

"Thank you so much!" Daphne smiles brightly, "We never got your name."

"It's Tonks." She answers, "Sorry, but I've got work to do. I'll see if I can stop by later and check on them."

"Thanks again!" Luna says happily, holding out a wad of cash, "Here, take this for your help."

"A pirate? Paying for something?' She laughs, accepting the money, "You guys haven't been doing this for long, have you?"

"No, but even if we were, you saved our captain, so you deserve that much." Daphne chuckles.

"Well, if more pirates were like you, maybe you wouldn't have had as much problem finding someone to help you. Not that I'm complaining since I'm probably a few million beri richer for it, but still." She laughs as she walks back into town.

As she walks away from the odd pirate crew, Tonks counts the money that the girl had given her. 'Ten million beri?' she thinks with a smirk, 'damn. And there goes my plan to sell them out to the others. They'll probably give me more for a follow up visit than the old dude will give me for the successful job.'

She walks calmly through the doors to the warehouse where she stops dead in her tracks. The men were gathered around one spot, all looked worried.

"Nymphadora!" One yells, though he instantly regretted his words as she sunk her knee into his crotch.

"What have I told you about using my first name?" She growls, but stops when she looks to the place where they were all staring. Sirius, his brother Regulas, and her cousin Draco were all lying with serious wounds.

"Some bastards showed up and did this to the boss!" one man cries slightly, "You've got to help them."

Muttering, she kneels next to them and quickly examines the wounds. Regulas had a severely broken hand and two large cuts across his chest. Draco's only wound was also pretty severe, a single slash straight down his chest. Easily the most pressing of all three of them. Sirius had a stab wound to the shoulder, almost a mirror image of the wound Harry had, along with a severed hamstring. 'He'll never fully recover from his.' She muses as she orders the men to get her the supplies she needs. Luckily, she had everything they need in her room. This wouldn't end like the pirates had, that was certain. Here, she had everything she needed and more than enough people to help. She'd have no problem saving them all even in the limited time she had.

Nymphadora Tonks wasn't the doctor of the Black Bounty Family for nothing.

* * *

Luna changes both Harry's and Neville bandages while Susan and Daphne got some sleep. It had been an exhausting day, but with any luck Harry and Neville would wake tomorrow.

"How are they?" A voice asks behind her.

"Miss Tonks!" She smiles, "They seem to be alright. Both of them don't seem as pale as before at least."

"That's a good sign." She nods, "I'll be at the hospital tomorrow. Come and get me when either of them wakes up, alright? I want to know how they are."

"I will." Luna nods as she walks back off the ship. Leaning back, Luna smiles as she drifts off to sleep, happy if nothing else, that Harry and Neville will be alright.

Groaning, Harry opened his eyes as he saw a Susan's red hair next to him.

"About time you woke up." She chuckles.

"What happened?" He moans, "The last thing I remember was beating that guy."

"Of course you remember that." Daphne glares, "What is it with you men? You almost get yourselves killed and all you have to say is that you beat him?"

"It's a guy thing, Daphne." Neville chuckles weakly from the bed next to him, "The fact that we almost died is irrelevant. As long as we got a good fight in, that's to be expected."

"He's right." Harry grins, "So what happened after I won?"

She glares back at him, but answers anyway "Luna managed to find a doctor that didn't mind treating pirates, and she saved you. Luna's gone to get her now, so she can check you wounds."

"Great." Harry mutters, trying to sit up, only to wince when he tries to put weight on his left arm.

"I should've told you before." Susan says apologetically, "You aren't supposed to use your arm too much for about a week. To make sure it had time to heal."

"Looks like we'll be here for a while." Harry grumbles as he sits up with Susan's help.

"I'm alright with that." Neville smirks, "After all, we can't do much training until at least we recover, so we'd be bored out of our minds at sea."

"Fair enough." Harry mumbles, leaning back against the wall as they wait.

Five minutes later, Luna returned with a woman with short black hair. "So, both of you?" she grins, "Luna only told me about Neville."

"Harry just woke up five minutes ago." Susan explains, "But when did you learn their names?"

"The wanted poster up all around town." She shrugs, sitting next to Harry, who stiffens slightly, "Oh, no need to worry. If I was going to betray you, I'd have done it last night when you two were both out of commission." Following a long examination, she nods approvingly, "Looks like you'll be alright as long as you take it easy for a couple of days. I'm quite surprised at how well your muscles are repairing themselves. You might just make a full recovery."

"Glad to hear it." He smirks, "How long until then?"

"I'd say two weeks until you're ready to start moving around normally, and maybe another week before you're at full strength." She answers, moving onto Neville, "You, on the other hand, don't have any serious injuries, so I'd say you'll be fine in a couple of days as long as you take it easy at first."

"Yes ma'am." He smiles.

"Don't call me ma'am." She sighs, "It's Tonks."

"Yes Tonks." They chime at the same time.

Daphne looks at her and laughs, "How is it that managed to train them in less than five minutes when we've tried to for a week?"

"I've had more practice." She shrugs, "Still going to have to check on them every now and then, but I'll leave the rest to you, alright?"

"You got it." Susan grins with a mock salute as Tonks leaves the cabin.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and smoker calls, "Enter!" an older woman with short brown hair stepped in, accompanied by his second in command, Tashigi.

"Lieutenant Skeeter as requested!" she salutes proudly.

"I'm sorry to drag you in, Lieutenant, but I had a few questions for you." He says politely, "may I offer you something to drink?"

"Tea would be lovely." She nods, as Tashigi hands her a cup. "How may I be of assistance?"

"What do you know about Kaido?" he asks calmly, gauging her reaction.

As he expected, she suddenly became nervous, though she schooled her features quickly, "He's one of the Yonko, and of the four he has the largest crew. Also, he's made it his mission to acquire an army of devil fruit user, and has the most recorded members of his crew. Current bounty is eight billion, and widely considered among the greatest threats to the world following Whitebeards death."

"All very true facts." He nods, "However, what isn't well known is that he has some very well placed spies within the government and the marines. It seems one of these spies is aboard my ship and is responsible for planting the bomb that killed eighteen of our comrades, and wounded six more so grievously they might never return to duty."

She puts on an obviously fake surprised face as she gasps, "That monster has someone on our crew? We have to find them!"

"That's right." Smoker nods, grabbing a hold of his jutte, "But you see, this spy was working with those pirates in an attempt to kill me. After all, of the four break room on that ship, they planted the bomb on the one that I'm known for being in at that exact time, and the pirates knew exactly where we'd be at that time. Only the navigator could have told them ahead of time, since everyone saw you on duty the entire time after we left Azkaban. Which means you are our only suspect, Lieutenant."

To her credit, the face she made now was actually believable, if only slightly, "Sir, you can't honestly believe that!"

"I've ordered a group of men to search your room as we speak." He says calmly, "I'm sure they'll find plenty to link you to Kaido. Not the least being the transponder snail used to contact his men."

Now she must have realized she lost, as she leaps forward, trying to use the knife that she'd smuggled in to kill him. With one move, he pins her to the wall and disarms her.

"Rita Skeeter, you are under arrest for Treason against the world Government and the murder of eighteen marines. Tashigi, cuff her." He says as easily as if he'd asked for a cup of tea. Tashigi, who was well aware of the plan, didn't miss a beat slapping a pair of Seastone handcuffs around wrists. They could never be too sure. This is Kaido they were dealing with, and he might have sent a devil fruit user to deal with them.

Walking into his quarters, Smoker picks up the transponder snail and is instantly connected to HQ.

"This is vice admiral Smoker; Id is one-three-seven-four-two. Connect me to the personnel department."

"Vice admiral?" The voice says from the other end, "Your requested personnel will be ready to leave before the day is out. They'll arrive on Azkaban early next week."

"Redirect them." He replies, "We've discovered the traitor in our crew roster. It was our navigator, Rita Skeeter. With no reliable navigator on board, we have no way of making it through the turbulent waters surrounding Azkaban until our new navigator arrives."

"I understand. I'll add an accomplished navigator to the roster. This shouldn't delay the departure any more. Where would you like to send them?"

"Valca, southwest of the Azkaban. For the time, that is my base of operations."

"They will be sent."

"Good. Smoker out." He says before hanging up the snail.

* * *

"Can I get back to training yet?" Harry whines during Tonks' daily visit a few days after the battle at the warehouse.

"No." she growls, "The wound might have closed, but the muscle still hasn't fully recovered. Training now would risk destroying it for good."

"Sucks to be you, Harry." Neville laughs as he continues with his training. Tonks cleared him for it the day before.

"At the rate you're healing you'll be good around this time next week. For now, small movements won't be a problem, but don't overexert yourself. If you feel any pain, don't continue. Stop and rest."

"Yes Tonks." He pouts as Susan and Neville square off. Luna was busy concentrating on making sure that no bounty hunters tried to sneak up on them. Speaking of, "Tonks, have you ever heard of Haki?"

"Haki?" she stares, "Yeah, I've heard of it. Now that I think about it, that might be a good idea. At least you won't feel like you're wasting your time while you recover."

"What is it?" He asks, "A guy I fought I while back mentioned it, but I'd never heard of it before."

"Haki is… well I guess it's a power. But it's not like a devil fruit. Everyone can train to use it if they try hard enough, though some will be better than others. "She explains, struggling to find her words, "In general, there are two different types. I can only teach you one. You'll need to find someone else to teach you observation Haki, but Arms Haki I can teach you."

"What's the difference?" Daphne asks, having been listening intently throughout the conversation.

"Well, observation Haki is kind of like instinctively knowing your surroundings. I've never been all that good with it, but I've heard that you can use it to predict your opponent's moves and estimate the strength of an enemy force just to name a few uses." She says while watching Neville's battle with a half transformed Susan, "Your friend Neville can use it, but only a bit. He's guessing her moves, but usually too late to effectively use it. Once he's got some practice in, he'll improve."

"So that's what he's doing…" Daphne nods, "I've noticed that he always tries to change his move at the last minute, but it always ends up worse than before."

Tonks nods thoughtfully, having noticed the same thing, "That's boring though. Arms Haki is more fun. More battle oriented. There is almost nothing that can really defend against it. It'll hit even a Logia user when transformed. For now, I'll teach you only how to use it one your right arm, since that one's not hurt. Once your other arm recovers, you shouldn't have any trouble applying the same principle to your left arm. It'll take some practice, but you'll get used to it."

"That'd be great." Harry smiles at her, you know, we do need a doctor for the ship…"

"Sorry." She smirks, "Maybe next time."

"Can't blame me for trying." He shrugs, "Now, how do we do this?"

* * *

A bit shorter than i would have liked, but it seemed like a good place to stop. One more chapter for today.


	10. To the Island of Severance

Will of D chapter 10

I skipped Harry's recovery/Haki training, so here's Chapter 10!

* * *

Smoker and Tashigi stood at the docks as the replacement soldiers filed off of the Marine Transport ship. Most of them were recent recruits with almost no training or experience, but that was exactly what he wants. A new crew is a crew he can trust. Those nosey bastards at HQ aren't about to send a rookie to keep tabs on him, which means that he doesn't have to worry about that. "Welcome aboard men!" He shouts, "I'm Vice Admiral Smoker, and starting today, you're all under my command."

"Yes sir!" They salute as one, and a young woman with long black hair steps to the front.

"Ensign Astoria Greengrass, Marine Navigator as requested!" She salutes.

"Glad to see you could make it." He nods, "I worked under a rear admiral Greengrass just after I joined. Any relation?"

"My father, I believe." She replies.

"Great. Have you taken a look at the area?"

"Getting to Azkaban shouldn't be a problem. We can leave whenever you're ready."

"Good. Men! We leave in thirty minutes. Get set aboard the ship and report to your duties."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Alright!" Harry cheers as Tonks finally let him get back to his training. The last week had been well worth it. His haki training, while not easy, had borne some fruit and he was confident that he could continue even after they set sail.

"Remember to keep it easy for a few days, maybe a week, just to be sure that you recover." Tonks chuckles, "Any idea when you're going to be leaving?"

"That eager to be rid of us?" Susan said with mock hurt, "I thought we paid rather well."

'Can't deny that.' Tonks thinks, 'But I'd rather not have you get killed when Sirius finally recovers.' Sighing, she answers, "The marines already know where you are, and I don't want to see the people who have so graciously padded my bank account get killed. Not the least because I'm technically breaking the law by helping you."

"oh." Daphne mutters, having completely forgotten that it was pretty dangerous for her to be helping wanted pirates, "Sorry about that…"

"Don't be." She smirks, "With the money you've given over the past two weeks, even if I have to run, it won't have any trouble. Besides, maybe if I do, I might have any excuse to join your crew."

"Well, I guess we'll keep hoping." Harry laughs, and he was soon joined by the others, including Tonks.

"Well, I'll track you down if I'm ever on the run and need a crew, Alright?" she shrugs, "But I'll stay here for now."

"Fair enough." Harry nods, getting to his feet, "Daphne, can you get us ready to leave? We should have plenty of supplies, so we'll go as soon as Luna gets back."

"Got it." She says as she rushes to the helm.

* * *

Luna walks through the town for what must've been the hundredth time over the past weeks, though her senses are always on high alert. Twice she's had to rush back to the ship to avoid some of those bounty hunters. Harry should be fully recovered soon, so they'll likely be leaving either today or tomorrow, which meant they had to be sure that they had everything.

As she walked through the town center, the newspaper stand had drawn a huge crowd. Moving her way to the front, she takes a copy of the paper. It didn't take long to find what had drawn the crowd.

Former Marine Admiral to be Executed for Treason!

The admiral in question was named Amelia Bones, and she didn't think it was just a coincidence. Paying for the paper, she ran full sprint back to the ship.

"Luna!" Harry smiles as she rushes to the deck. Seeing her expression, he asks firmly, "What happened?"

Wordlessly, she hands him the paper and struggles to catch her breath. Harry takes one look at the front page and yells, "Susan, GET UP HERE!"

The red heads appears on deck in less than ten seconds and he gives her the paper. She starts crying before she even finishes the article. Daphne looks over her shoulder, and gives her a comforting hug.

"Alright, we need to have a talk about what we're doing now." Harry says and the five of them go into the helm.

"Are we in agreement that we aren't just going to let Amelia get killed?" Harry asks once they'd been seated, and they all nod, "Alright. So, we've got two choices. Either we storm the execution block like Luffy did, or we Try and break her out of prison like Luffy. Neither option has a history of success."

"The only advantage is that since the execution is going to be in the south blue, they can't keep her at Impel Down." Daphne nods, "Whatever prison they're keeping her in likely has significantly less security. That means that that would be our best chance."

"But we don't know where this prison is." Neville sighs, "We've got less than two weeks to find the prison and break her out. At least we know where she'll be on the day of the execution. We could try and plan something out to rescue her."

"That most likely won't work." Harry sighs, "Given how she was arrested, I'm willing to bet that at least the fleet admiral will be there, and likely at least one warlord. We've got no chance on our own."

After a moment of silence, Daphne sighs, "Luna, can you run into town and get me a transponder snail?"

"What do you have planned?" Susan whispers, still shaking somewhat.

"I'm going to try and call in a favor from my uncle." She answers with a slight smile, "I don't know if it'll work, but if it does, our chances will greatly increase."

* * *

Rayleigh sighs as he watches Luffy wrestling with a bear. 'He's improved, no doubt about that, but he'd need to do some real work to be ready in the two years they've got.' He thinks as he tightens his grip on his sword, turning just in time to see a pistol an inch from his face.

"Getting rusty, Dark King?" she smiles, lowering the gun.

"Just a bit, Hawkeye." He replies, tapping the back of his blade against her femoral artery, "But then, I'm not the only one, am I?"

"Clearly not." She chuckles, "It took me a bit to track you down, you know."

"And why exactly would you want to see me?" he says as she sitting next to him, "I don't think you came across the calm belt just to catch up like the good old days."

"Well, I thought that it would be impossible, but it seems that even old age can't stop me from longing for the seas." She smiles fondly, "Remember the days when you and I used to sail with Roger? I want to experience that again."

'Taking to the seas at your age?' He laughs wildly as Luffy throws the bear up against a boulder, "Well, I can't say that I blame you. More than once I've had to stop myself from sailing as well."

"Well, maybe we should get a couple of the guys together and enjoy the thrill of the adventure?"

After a moment of thought, Rayleigh smiles, "You might just be right about that. But for Roger, we need to make a real splash. Any ideas?"

The look on her face proved she was hoping he'd say that, "Well, a dear friend of mine is about to be executed in the south blue in two weeks. As I understand, at least the fleet admiral and two warlords will be there to oversee."

His grin widened, "Anyone ever tell you that you are pure evil?"

"I never liked Akainu. At least Aokiji had a sense of humor." She sighs, "Shall we leave?"

Nodding, he yells, "Luffy! You're on your own for a month!"

"Okay!" He yelled back before getting sent flying by a giant rhino.

"Augusta? I believe our next stop is the island of saffron, isn't it?" he chuckles, "But firsts, we need to pick up a transponder snail. To get the old crew together."

* * *

Just inside the New World, on Yukiryu Island, the townsfolk were through a festival. It wasn't for any particular reason, but Red-Haired Shanks was fond of throwing parties for the simplest of reasons, and before long, the townsfolk acquired the same trait. Now, every day was a festival. The mayor would laugh and talk with the pirates, and then yell at the captain for flirting with his daughter. All in the name of good fun.

"Hey, Beckman!" a guys with spiky red hair yells over the crowd, "You've got a call!"

The grey haired sniper stared at him for a second before getting up and walking over to Rockstar. Taking the transponder snail, "Hello?"

"Hey uncle." A female voice said from the other end, "How've you been?"

"Uncle? Which one are you? The marine one or my little angel?"

"The one currently on a pirate ship with a bounty of twenty five million." She says with pride, and he starts laughing.

"Hey, Boss!" He roars, "Next rounds on me! My little niece is a pirate!"

Cheers went up around the plaza, and he turned his attention back to his snail, "So, what's up? I'm guessing you didn't call just to tell me that?"

"I think I might need your help…" She mutters.

"Tell me what's wrong and I might be able to help." He says calmly, and the area around him quieted. This was clearly a serious conversation.

"Well, you see, our crew is about to go on a rescue mission that we probably don't have any chance of succeeding in…" she mutters sheepishly.

By now, Shanks had come over and sat next to him, listening to the conversation.

"What kind of rescue mission?" Benn asks.

"My friend Susan's Aunt Amelia is going to be executed in two weeks, and we're going to go save her."

"Amelia Bones?" Shanks says suddenly, "You're in trouble there. Akainu and Mihawk are going to be there."

"That's our problem. We can't just let her die, but we also don't really have much of a chance alone."

"So, you need a hand?" He sighs, "That's tough. As much as I'd want to help you, going up against the fleet admiral like that isn't something that we can just do on a whim."

"I know, and I'm really sorry for having to ask." She sobs slightly, which did not go unnoticed.

"I'll talk it over with my captain. I'll see if I can get back to you later." He says before she hangs up. Turning to Shanks, he saw that he was already deep in thought.

The snail on his lap started ringing again, and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"This must be Benn Beckman." The clearly male voice says calmly, "Please put shanks on."

"Captain, it's for you." He says, handing the snail off to the left.

"What's up?' He asks.

"It's been a while, Shanks." The voice says happily.

"That it has, old man." He smirks, "I thought you'd have died years ago."

"Afraid not. I was wondering if you'd be willing to rejoin the old gang."

"Really?' He laughs, "I thought you retired years ago. Sorry, but I've got my own crew now"

"Oh, no that's not what I meant." The voice laughs back, "The gangs getting together to teach Akainu a lesson and I was wondering if you'd want to help out."

"Don't tell me that you're trying to save Amelia Bones too." He sighs, "You're the second person in less than a minute to ask that."

"Well, at least think about it." Rayleigh says before he hangs up.

"Beckman, take care of things for a while. I need to think." Shanks mutters as he returns to red force.

"How'd it go?" Harry asks Daphne after she hung up the transponder snail.

* * *

"He said that he'd talk to the captain." She sighs, "That's about as good as we'll get."

"I never knew that your uncle was Benn Beckman." Harry smirks, "When were you going to tell me?"

"I thought that you knew. You did meet him five years ago, remember? At my birthday?"

"Oh yeah. Uncle Benn. I didn't think he was a pirate."

"So, what's the plan?" Neville asks before they could get any further. Susan was laying down while they made sure they knew what was going on.

"We're setting sail as soon as everything is ready." Harry replied, "Daphne, is there any place we stop on the way to resupply?"

"The execution is on the Island of Severance, its right along the calm belt. It would take us almost the full two weeks to get there from here but we might have time to quickly resupply at Baterilla." Daphne says as she examines the charts, "We'd only have about a day to get everything before we have to leave."

"Then set the course. I want to make sure everything is ready. Chances are that if we survive, we might have to flee into the grand line over the calm belt. So I want to be well rested. If we're going to have to sail through there, I can't afford to fall asleep or we won't survive until I wake up."

"Alright. It'll be just a minute before we can leave." Daphne says as she starts getting the ship ready.

"We might want to hurry. The bounty hunters are out on the dock." Luna says worriedly.

"I'll hold them off until we're ready." Harry nods, running out onto the deck. True to her words, around thirty people were blocking the dock, leaving them almost no escape.

"Get out here, Potter." Sirius growls from the front, stepping forward with an obvious limp, "Assuming that you're still alive, that it."

"What do you want?' Harry asks from the top of the ship, "Isn't losing once enough for you?"

"I've got a score to settle with you, right here, right now." He glares, drawing his sword again.

The ship starts floating away, and Harry smirks, "Sorry, but we've got someplace we've got to be, and we can't afford to waste our time with you. Maybe next time?"

Ignoring their cries of anger, Harry sends a gust of wind to the sails and they rocket away from the dock and out to sea.

"Damn it!" Sirius growls as the ship disappears, "Get the ship ready. We're going after them."

"Who should we leave here?" Regulas asks, looking over the mostly useless men.

"No one. I want everyone in the South Blue after those bastards." He says angrily, "They humiliated the Black Family, and I'm not going to let that go."

"What about Tonks?" Draco inquires, "Is she staying or going? She isn't technically a member."

"She's going. I'm still not at a hundred percent." He glares, "Just hurry it up. I don't want to lose them."

"Based on their course, it looks like they're going to Baterilla." A man says, staring into the distance, "Though that isn't too much to go on. They could easily change their course and evade us."

"I don't think so." Sirius sighs, regaining his cool, "They said that they had someplace to go. I don't think that he was lying. If that's true, he'll take the most direct course. Set a course for Baterilla."

* * *

_Four days later – Azkaban_

"Very good work, Vice Admiral." Kaizuru says as the warship pulls back into Azkaban, "You've done very well. Escorting the criminal to her execution will be dealt with by myself and my elite forces. Your forces are to assemble at Severance to await the execution. I assure you that your great work has not gone unnoticed, and once this business is over with, Fleet Admiral Akainu will be signing off on your requested transfer to G-5."

"Yes sir!' Smoker salutes, followed by his men.

"Naturally, we wouldn't want you to overwork yourself. The execution isn't for ten days, and it'll only take six to make it there from here feel free to relax for a few days on a nearby island." Kaizuru smiles.

"Very well. I'll stay at Baterilla, as it is the closest Island to Severance." Smoker salutes as his men file back onto the ship.

"Wonderful. Just be sure that you arrive on the island at least twenty four hours before the execution."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Susan asks Harry after he finished practicing.

"Great. It feels like I'm back to one hundred percent. I want to get in as much practice as possible before we arrive." He says as he stretches, "Are you going to be okay? I haven't seen you too much over the last few days."

"I'll be fine." She sighs, "It's just… I'm worried about Auntie."

"We'll get her back. I promise." Harry nods, 'But in order to do that, we'll need your help. You want to help me train?"

Wiping away a tear, Susan nods and turns to her half beast form, facing off against Harry. Neville, meanwhile, was using the time to practice his haki, trying to channel it into his blade. Luna and Daphne were practicing with their guns.

After a few hours of training, Harry turned to Daphne, "How much long until we get to the island?"

"About a week." She answers, "Maybe less if we keep this pace, but that might not help us in the long run."

"We've all spent the last four day doing almost nothing but training, and it won't help anyone to keep it up." Susan says firmly, "Especially you, Harry. You were supposed to take it easy for a while.

"Well, we've got to do something." Harry groans.

"Then let's relax for tonight and get the flag sorted out." Daphne suggests, "That way, we'll all be rested for tomorrow. Susan's right. We can't keep this up if we intend to fight against the marines. I'll stay up to keep watch."

"Alright." Harry sighs, "You're right. I'll get started on dinner since I can't draw to save my life. See if you can tackle the flag before dinner and we'll get the sail after dinner."

With a murmur of assent, they left to get the flag as Harry started making dinner.

* * *

The hooded man silently sips a cup of tea from aboard the Warship, looking to the east. Without a word, his subordinate hands him a newspaper. "Set a course… for severance." He says calmly as his subordinate rushes off to inform the navigator.

"What is it?" the black haired woman on the opposite side of the ship asks.

"I'm sorry, but we have to make a quick detour." He says as he stands up, "We'll go to Oriha once business is concluded on Severance. I trust you can aid me in this?"

"As you wish, as long as I get what you promised." She answers.

"My son does have some very good crewmates, Nico Robin." He smiles as the side turns toward the south.

* * *

So, everyone's about to converge on Severance. The question is Who will survive? R&R! And Vote on my poll if you haven't already.


End file.
